Life as the Queen's Watchdog
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Waking up to when you just died is troublesome. But what's even more troublesome is my future in this new life. -Sigh-, It'll be too troublesome and annoying for perverts and demons. Oh well, I have to just 'keep moving forward' Fem!SI!Ciel, Rebirth fix
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I got inspiration for a Female Ciel fanfiction so don´t mind me. It seems fun...and I think I am doing mostly a reincarnation and a gender bender... Better get started for more...OHOHOHOOHHO! DON´T MIND ME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I hate my life**

* * *

Walking down the road, I checked my phone with a bored look on my face as I skimmed through Instagram. People had always called me the game genius. But all those haters call me the nerd. So what if I was a nerd? I use glasses, yes, I use braces, yes, but it doesn´t mean that I am a nerd. So what of the classification? They also play games. And at least I get an A's in all of my grades. I make a living out of games. I also do some martial arts just in case because my parents are just as paranoid as a ninja or something.

"Watch out!" I heard a call. I look up from my phone to see that a truck is speeding my way and the light for the cars are still red. It was inevitable. I can't run so I just stare blankly as the pain rushes through my body. I lay down there, people weren´t really doing anything except panic. I close my eyes and sigh. What a waste of time.

* * *

I heard some distant screaming in pain?...and ignored it. Possibly from my death...wait... didn't I just died?

...Oh well, I think heard someone speaking. Ergh. I knew I was being manhandled and goddamn am I cold. I think I was passed onto someone really warm after something was wrapped around me

I was suddenly being mushed and cradled and I think I heard some cooing noises. I hope that this was my memory... But, I can clearly feel it...Shit, it means is Reincarnation right?

I felt tired so I slept again

* * *

I was right...this is a nightmare. A 19 year old girl being baby fed and manhandled. Now I seriously understand baby´s feelings to why they usually cry. So, I formed a game in my new life to make it fair towards my probably new parents. I would act like a baby and then child before I ultimately transform. Hope they won´t think of me as a fucking child prodigy.

I seriously hate my life...

Well, my new life

* * *

END!

* * *

 **Btw. Right now in Japan, Hokkaido. It's snowing. And it's not even December yet**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Tipofthehat(Guest) : Well, Is it a good thing or a bad thing? If you haven't looked at my** **fanfictions, they're all reincarnation. Honey, do you think I care if I just got rid of someone's manhood?**

 **Anyways, thanks for the review and whoever fav'ed it! And I was actually surprised some people have read it**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Fake Engagement**

* * *

I am reincarnated into a different body and now 2 years old. Finally my eyes are not garbled and my ears are hearing perfectly unlike when I was like hearing things above from underwater.

I finally learnt my new name...It was Ciel Phantomhive...Whao, I can´t believe that someone would name me that. Are they a rabid fan of Kuroshitsuji?...Eh

My mother blabbed to me about various things. It seems to me that I have asthma considering how she said that I was like her in the frailness and since she was talking a lot, she started coughing harshly until my father came and calmed her attack. Heh, I had minor asthma and now I had a full blown asthma without any medicine for it... These people are strong.

She said that her name is Rachel and my father´s name is Vincent... Shit, I think I seriously did managed to get reborn in kuroshitsuji as that tsundere. Eh, At least I´ll become a demon(Spoiler) and get my games back...though it will take around 140 years till 2015.

I look around boredly, not letting any of the maids look at my expression as she cooed at me. I faced back towards her and smiled like an angel of innocence. She squealed and cooed more at me.

-Sigh-, this would be a terrible time. Oh, and teething? Sucks. I now praise babies all over the world for enduring this with only crying. I, threw a tantrum until I got a fit. What's the difference between a tantrum and outburst? Oh wait, their maturity.

* * *

5 years old and I had begun my studies and Mother had begun teaching me French slowly, making me used to each thing she pointed at. Like crèche, bavoir, bloc. Each for crib, bib and blocks respectfully

They cooed at me as I mispronounced a name each time and my baby lisp is very irksome. The history had taught me that I was supposed to get a fiance right around when the children are either born or when the mother is pregnant so I was confused. Why hadn't my parents given me a fiance? Usually in this era, we would be given a fiance from birth, when I asked my mother about this, she smiled at me

"Your original fiance was decided when I heard I was pregnant. But when you were declared a girl, we tried to find others, but all the others close already gotten a fiance of their own. Her elder brother also have his own fiance too" She explained to me

It was dangerous to not have a fiance, meaning, lots of hungry wolves would come towards me. Tanaka, the head butler knew of me that I had an old soul. All he went is 'O-ho-ho-ho'. And I sweat dropped at him. But he taught me a lot of stuffs too. He also taught me some cooking and basic things. He said "As head butler, I would have to know about this"

My parents were questioning about me. They were curious, but not rejecting the idea of Tanaka teaching me things like hunting, horse riding, and a lot of 'male' stuffs. I said it was to protect everyone I care and I didn't want my condition to hinder me.

They completely agreed on it and let Tanaka teach me. Father had said that I also need to learn this to be able to protect myself cause he knew that one day, he would die in this line of job and I would have to take up his mantle as the Queen's Guard dog. More like dog only.

* * *

"Ciel. Your father's going to call a family meeting" My mother said cheerfully one day, clapping her hands together. I looked up at her in curiosity.

"Okay" I said as I closed my book. I made sure to grab a really easy book. It was kind of interesting at the same time.

"You are going to meet your aunt Francis, her husband Alexis, my sister, your aunt, Angelina and your cousins, Elizabeth and Edward" My mother said to me

"Okay!" I said cheerfully

She left my room and I was alone in my room. Tanaka had taught me firearms and how to prepare the gun with the bullets and hide it immediately. I had one under my dress that was strapped onto my right leg, one under my bed, another one under my pillow that was stuffed into the dressing of it and one more in my doll house.

So when I got up, suddenly, the window exploded. Good thing that I went away from the window as it shot the ground right where I sat previously. I glared. I would have to kill some people now. I crawled near the window and hid behind the wall, peeking just a bit so I can see where the sharp shooter is. I hid back immediately before I almost got shot before I cocked my gun and faced the window to shoot. I hid back behind the wall to pray that I hit the bullet. I heard a thump no later than 5 seconds. I didn't do anything. I wasn't paralyzed but I was guilty.

I had played horror games where I had to shoot and it was seriously bloody. And I used oculus rift...So I treated this as a game

* * *

"Ciel. This is Elizabeth Midford and her brother Edward. Say hello" My father said. I peeked from behind him and deadpanned at him. He knows that I always hated talking. So I bowed to them and smiled politely. And somehow, I'm dressed as a boy... Imma real boy!

"Hello" I said before burying behind my father's back.

"CUTE~" She squealed before reaching behind him and grabbed me, rubbing her face all over my cheeks. I protested.

"Call me Lizzy" She insisted, still hanging by my sides.

"Ciel, these are your aunts, Angelina, Madame Red, and Francis." He said again, pointing to each one of my aunts. I actually like her red hair.

"Nice to meet you, Aunt An. Aunt Francis" I mumbled, still trying to nudge Elizabeth away

"And finally, The Marquis Midford, Alexis Leon Midford" My father showed by his hand(not pointing once more) to the man coming.

"Is this little Ciel?" The Marquis said. He seemed to stare studiously at me for a while, I shifted at the serious face he gave. It was a bit annoying. He then jubilantly hugs me. I was surprised at the sudden change.

"You are so adorable, My little Ni-" He was cut off by my father's hand, my father was smiling(read glaring) at him.

"This is the reason why I wanted to tell you" My father said.

* * *

We were in the living room...If this was one, it was full of sofa anyways.

"Ciel will be disguising as a boy for her own safety." He said to my 2 aunts, an uncle and cousins with me on his lap and my mother beside him on the love seat.

"What?!" Aunt An yelled

"Why" Aunt Francis asked. He smiled solemnly at the 2 women who seemed like they understand

"Since your daughter doesn't have a fiance yet, I was thinking for them to pretend. Our daughters would be saved from...the men" My father regarded to Aunt Francis and grimaced as he mentioned 'the men'. It wasn't shown that he was somewhat protective over the male Ciel...Oh well

"...Fine" Uncle Alex said after a long time.

"Are you fine with it Lizzy?" He asked, facing the said girl who nodded cheerfully.

"I want to help with Ciel however I can!" She said cheerfully. My mother smiled at her

"Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

So, I got a lot of ideas for later chapters. So bear with the probably boringness first.

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Determination**

* * *

 **[Ciel's POV]**

Father was teaching me how to play the actual billiard unlike me who mostly use digital. It was at first kind of difficult, but I got a hang of it. I also get sick often, so Father, Mother and/ or the servants would watch over me and I am only allowed to play outside for at least an hour.

I took up gardening as a hobby too so I wouldn't have to be bored and stay that way. So here I am, currently trimming the rose bush

"Young Master. Lazy Elizabeth is here to visit!" I heard one of the maids said. I looked up and nodded at her.

"Thank you." I said before gathering the tools and walked to the toolshed

"Young Master! You don't have to!" I heard her, Mia if I recall, panicking. Mia was a newbie here. Only those who had served the Phantomhives long and are loyal may only learn of my gender. The previous maids weren't allowed to change my cloth, which was a substitute for diapers. As it was made in 1887 and I was born way before that. Actually, only the head maid, head butler, head servant, the Midfords, Aunt An and my parents were the only ones who knew about my real gender.

"Don't worry, It is just a simple thing" I winced a bit as I still used slang. I'd have to work on those.

"I-If that is fine with you" She said before leading me back inside after I put the tools away

"CIEEELL!" I heard a squeal and I prepared myself for the oncoming attack that was named Lizzy

"Ciel! Oh, you are so adorable!" She said while squishing her cheeks against mine. I smiled at this naive girl

"I am not adorable! I'm manly!" I said, while purposefully indicating my not gender.

"Awww! You are so adorable! Accept it!" She said while still hugging me tightly. I looked at Mother who just stood there and freaking giggled while my gut's being squeezed

"Nee...d...a...iiirrr" I gasped as she squeezed a lot more than necessary.

"I'm Sorry!" Then she started shaking me. I blacked out after that.

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

"Ciel? CIEELLLL!" Our blonde airheaded girl shouted in panic as she felt the younger and smaller girl fell limp.

"Ciel?" Rachel went up to her child to see Ciel fainted and burning with a fever

"I told her not to stay outside for too long" Rachel said and called her sister.

Rachel asked a maid to keep Ciel in her room to let her rest. The maid nodded and carried the passed out Ciel to her room. She heard sobbings and looked down. She saw her niece crying

"It's my fault isn't it?" The little girl asked. Rachel shook her head and knelt down to Lizzy's size

"No, her body is weak. But you have to make sure that nothing like this ever happens to her again okay? Please try and protect your little sister and pretend fiancé" Rachel said softly, trying to appease up the little girl. Lizzy nodded with determination

* * *

 **[Ciel's POV]**

The bad thing after that was that I got a fever. I scowled at my helplessness, staying bored at the bed and having to sleep my fever out.

Haaaahhhhh. I quickly sat up when I heard a knock on my door.

"You may come in" I said. Lizzy entered from behind the door, peeking at me with her large green, doe eyes.

"Ciel….Are you mad at me?" She asked.I shook my head before coughing. She flailed for a bit.

"I'm sorry" She came up to me and hugged me. What was surprising is that she hugged me softly, just seemingly nuzzling me. She released me and then smiled with her blinding smile before running off out the door.

"Oh! And don't sit up next time!" I looked at the door when I heard her voice and saw her pouting before the door closed.

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

Ever since Rachel has told Lizzy to try and protect her, Lizzy shook her head. She will protect her sister and pretend fiance. So she began hugging Ciel softly, quickly rising up in ranks with her fencing in order to protect her, and read a lot of medical books in what to do in case if it occurs again and nobody else is around as she got panicked by that.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Finally, I'm done. Somehow, I feel sad for next time and what chapter? I don't know as I haven't decided yet**


	4. Chapter 4

**My neck hurts from yesterday's snowboarding. I just started and I must say I'm pretty quick at learning it. But I still keep on falling. I fell violently yesterday and hit the back of my head. Whoops. Also, temporarily blinded and couldn't find my glasses because it flew off my face**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Godfathers**

* * *

The first time I met one of my godfather was when I was 6. He was scowling at Father who was smiling without guilt. "So? What's the emergency?" He sighed at Father, that was the sign of him being used to Father's antics. We were in the garden, them drinking tea. Father placed his cup down and lifted me up from where I was hiding, under the table beside him, as he asked me to.

"Surprise! You're a Godfather!" There was silence until the guy freaked out. "And you waited for what it seems to be like 5-""6 actually" Father said with clear amusement in his eyes. "-6 years to tell me!?"

Father just smiled at him, that's where the guy knows that its pointless to argue with a guy that never can seem to be mad and sat down. "So? Who's this little boy's name?" He said, crossing his legs together. That's where Father got even more amused.

"This is your god _daughter_ , Ciel. Ciel, this is your godfather, Diedrich" He emphasised on the daughter part. My..uh.. godfather was as surprised as I was, but for different reasons. I was surprised that he would tell him while he was probably surprised that I was a female. Father noticed my expression and chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"What kind of a man I would be if I don't tell my own daughter's godfather her own gender?" Father said. I digressed that thought. That was actually true but in my past life, my parents never bothered for a godparent as I have plenty of relatives on my mother's side and not as much on my father. My mother who had 7 siblings. I have never met the others except for just a few.

Father shooed me off soon and I left.

When they came out, I was practicing martial arts on a dummy. Though I was learning a new one, the moves were still a bit awkward on me. Diedrich came over to me and adjusted my stances every so often when I shifted out of them. Then we sparred a bit with each other and I have to say that I have no chances against him

Father and Mother interrupted our sparring + probably bonding and herded us into the house, sending me off to go take a bath. After I finished taking a bath, I went down to eat dinner when I saw them not having touched their food yet. I smiled wide and sprinted off towards my seat

* * *

Now that i think about it, his name sounds like 'died rich'. Well, at least he died rich...Anyways, Father is inviting one of his um...friend I guess? If he even has one. It's either that or he is taking advantage of them. Father, Mother and I are currently standing right in front of the door to greet him. Not long after, the door opened and servants rushed to get his coat off of him. Father, Mother and He exchanged pleasantries before noticing me.

"Who is this little child?" He bent down and patted on my head. "Our son, Ciel. Ciel, this is Klaus" Father said simply. Klaus stared at me before he lifted me up and spun me around. To my surprise, a laughter bubbled out of me and when I was put down, Father and Mother was surprised. Mother was easy to surprise, but the fact that I surprised Father amazed me greatly.

"Why don't we take it to the office, shall we?" Father asked..no, ordered, I know that tone of his by now. He IS actually pretty scary if you were to talk to him. I was shooed off to play not by Father, but Mother.

So I headed to the library to read. When I heard the door open, I saw Klaus who looked at me with kindness and happiness in his eyes. In the library, he thought me several basic languages required just in case. French, German, Italian and Japanese at least. Japan was a huge contributor to the Funtom Company so I should learn it, he said. I was able to say Good Day, Good Morning, Good evening, Good afternoon, goodnight, thank you, Good bye, Mother, Father and I love you in those matter of hours. He is a pretty darn good teacher I must say.

* * *

Then came the weirdest one of his friends and another one of my godfather. He was called the Undertaker, yes, that high-pitched giggling, gray-haired, ex-reaper. Nobody knows of his real name. But on another note, I was 7 by the time I met him. 3 week after Klaus visited, Father was barraged with a number of cases he needs to do by the Queen and thus didn't have time for me. He did spend some time with Mother and that is why it is 'Take your kids to work' day. We visited this dingy little shop which says 'Undertaker'.

I was always confused why he ever bothered coming here. Though it makes sense though, as not one noble would ever be caught dead being in this tiny store that didn't seem to be fitting for the rich

The door opened with the bell chiming to announce our presence.

"Undertaker. Are you here?" Father called out softly. Soon, I heard a high pitched giggle. I wasn't really surprised when the coffin beside me opened.

"So your daughter have finally joined us" The man said, slinking out of the coffin and crouched down in front of my face. We stared at each other intently, more like I stared at him intently while he stared at his bangs, which I had the urge to lift up but ignored it

"I've decided that you should be her other godfather" Father declared with a smile. I narrowed my eyes skeptically. I now have 2 godfathers instead of the traditional godfather and godmother. But shrugged after that. I knew that he wasn't a stickler for the traditions. He was eccentric to an extent.

My godfather and I kept on staring at each other until he stared giggling. He patted on my head and went off somewhere. He came back carrying a bucket full of what looks like dog biscuit.

"Would you like to have some?" He asked, reaching down. I looked at Father who nudged me. I reached for the dog biscuit and ate one. It was pretty good. Undertaker offered one to Father who took it and munched it, as elegant as always.

Father also began on his work, which the Undertaker swiftly sat and looked at him expectantly, grabbing me and sat me on his lap.

He used me as a hugging doll as I sat on his lap. Father was a bit weird when he did humor, but he was hilarious enough that the Undertaker laughed so hard, he took me down with him.

I laid on his chest and deadpanned at him when he kept on giggling. He peeked down at me and giggled even more before standing up, holding me in one as he used the other to get up. I was dangling off the ground with his arm holding me up.

Unfortunately for me, I was small in stature. A tiny kid because Mother's pretty short and only enhances it with high heels. Really high high heels.

The Undertaker carried me around me in his arms, one arm always around me while the other would always move in motion.

This time, it was a case of a serial killer and rapist, this person is pretty sick. He'll go for any one. Men, Women or children. They were always killed in the most brutal way. The victims have shown signs of infection, lacerations, bruises and rope burns, especially around their neck

When it was time we left, Father looked at the Undertaker with a raised eyebrow as he held out his arms, like asking for a hug. But we knew that that wasn't the case and the Undertaker pouted. He held me a bit more tighter and faced me away from Father.

I didn't see what made Father convince the Undertaker, but the ex-reaper handed me over to Father, who carried me and tucked my head into his neck. I lifted my head enough to see and wave at the Undertaker as we left.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I kept on procrastinating on this. I don't know how many times I've stopped and continued again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone to review. Now, for the recent questions, I'm still trying to figure out what to do. But Undertaker's reaction is more like he couldn't believe that someone like Vincent procreate and he has the evidence right in front of him. If you think about it, the smiling type is always the scariest in** **anime. Think about it. Mirajane, Goku, Naruto, Natsu, Meliodas, Captain Unohana, Russia (I think), etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Being Bait**

* * *

"Father" I pointedly said. He just hummed. I sighed "Mother's going to kill you" I said. He just kept on smiling. I am going to act as bait to the criminal. So all I have to do is walk around, looking so cherub and cutesy that nobody could ever resist attacking me for lowering my defense. I sighed again

"It isn't becoming for someone like you-" He said, bopping my nose with his fingers "-to sigh" He finished. He got up and dusted off his pants. "There, you're ready for being a bait!" He said. I sighed in exasperation.

"You's a dead man" I said with the most bland voice, mimicking something from my previous life. "Speak proper words" He poked my forehead. I grabbed my forehead and scowled half-heartedly at him, before trotting behind him. I was heavily protected from far away enough. But... "If I'm dead, I'm going to haunt you" I said. He just chuckled.

He ordered me to stand at a location that was his hauntings and I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Though Father has gotten the Scotland Yard to help him, in exchange for his service. He said, and I quote "After all, what father would I be if my child, who is the bait, dies?" I face palmed. I also kicked his shin just for that. I could see his face contort into pain. He was holding it, but I laughed monotony while pointing at him. Though my poor head suffered when he grabbed my head and squeezed it hard in the pretense of a hold on the head

Anyways, back to where I am standing awkwardly, Father told me that the members were all hiding in common places. Trash bins, pillars, above the abandoned buildings, etc. Father also made me always have a weapon of choice and an 2 extra just in case. I have a letter opener, scalpel given to me by Aunt An gave me, and a stick. Father smiled as he gave me a stick. I rolled my eyes and just kept it with me. It is a useful weapon that was disposable and could be extra if it break.

There was the accidental weapons as well. There were some broken chair that was conveniently nearby, sticks to beat that was conveniently nearby, broken glass that were conveniently nearby. There were many things that were conveniently nearby, but it could fireback at me as the idiot might use it as well.

I soon heard footsteps and tensed a smudge bit. Then I scrunched up my nose and pretended to cry. The sniffled seems to catch the attention of the guy. I 'called' out for my parents. "Oh, are you lost?" The usual question. I nodded and observed the person. A presumable couple. Go figures that there were 2 criminals. I inwardly sighed.

"This place is quiet and isolated" The woman started, she sounded sympathetic "So it's a shame that you'll **never find your parents** " The woman said maliciously, her smirk filled with metaphorical poison as she brought up a knife and swung it downwards at me. I just stared at it and stepped back 2 steps. I was used to this by the sneak attacks given to me by the servants of the Phantomhive household as I need to be ready for anything just in case. The weren't severe but always gave me a scare.

I also had to dodge once more by jumping backwards because the man swung his own knife down. -Sigh- What a bother. As soon as it was lower than me, I took out the letter opener and stabbed him in the arm. He squealed like a pig being slaughtered. .

"YOU BRAT!" The woman shouted, taking out a gun from her purse. I tensed up. I still haven't mastered it and everything sucks now. So I may even die from the crappy gun. But as soon as she did that, a bang rung the area. Red liquid came out of her. She immediately collapsed.

"COLLETE!" The man cried, dragging himself towards his wife/lover. I stared at them. I did not know what to make of this situation. Soon, the second bang sounded and the guy collapsed on top of the woman. Father and a a dozen men came out of their hiding place. Well, I didn't really do anything. I walked towards Father's way. He patted my head and I stuck to his side. Once more, I treated this like a game.

* * *

Predictably, Mother fussed and huffed the entire time. She didn't like how Father used me as bait and ignored him the entire time. So as she ushered me to go take a bath, one step behind me to keep her hand on my back as a reassurance, she kept on glaring at Father who stayed all the way back. Sure he may be the most influential and scary guy, but he got nothing on his wife.

So as I passed Mother's and Father's bedroom, Mother surprise-attacked me by grabbing me and carried me on her hips, settling me on their bed. I sighed. Wow, the Victorian Era's 'sleep on the couch' thing is ' sleep in the guest room'. The master bedroom is the most grand in the entire mention. Mine is just second to theirs. But the guest rooms have 'just a twin size bed'. JUST! They have king sized, I have queen sized and used all the space for the toys I got as a gift.

So the whole night, I slept with Mother while Father slept alone in the twin sized.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I don't know what to make of this. Sure, I'm scared of horror stories and stuff, but I can kinda relate to her on the apathy in violence. I just cry in horror movies because I cry on how it would be if I was them, screaming in pain while being tortured. I remembered a time when I was 6th grade and while everybody didn't really cry in Texas Chainsaw, I was the only one who cried because I thought 'what if I were them?'. Especially when the guy chainsawed the other guy in half**


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I wrote it in 2 days. Yayyyyy...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Pedo Vibes**

* * *

Father was at Earl Barton's party and I hated it because he brought me with him to introduce me to society. I didn't want to have to talk to people, so he took me to a nearby window for us to just talk about some mundane thing like the garden right after he talked to the Earl.

I buried my face on Father's back as best as I could...to trip him. He may have looked the same, but if you look at his lips, you can see them curve in amusement at my attempts. Mother was sick today, so she couldn't come. And I was upset at that. I could have more chances in hiding in her dress and not needing to hear bullshit anymore.

This was not a game. This was bullshitting political lip-service. Ugh, I've always hated it whenever the games always say the same thing and nothing else. They would butter you up and compliment you while they would trick you into giving them more money or an alliance or both. It's gross.

Earl Barton soon called us. So Father smiled down at me and said "Smile", tapping his cheek. I kicked his shin in retaliation.

He patted my head harshly even if it seemed to the others as a soft touch. He also made me introduce myself. He knows how much I hate talking and is forcing me to interact. I only know what to do in this case, act and smile.

And so I did.

"Nice to meet you, Baron Kelvin. I'm Ciel" I added with sparkles. Father seemed to be almost snickering behind his hand, so I kicked backwards to attack his shin once more. You would have thought that he learnt how to dodge, but he didn't.

And so, I felt very, very accomplished. Though I feel really uneasy with this guy. He gives the vibe of a pedo. I hid behind Father.

"I'm sorry, my child is shy around strangers." Yeah, shy is pushing a bit too much. "His health is poor so he doesn't go outside often." Father said. I looked around to find a distraction. Then, I noticed the perfect guy for me.

"Uncle Klaus!" I shouted, running as fast as I could, away from the pedo, towards him. Klaus spun around and quickly picked me up as soon as I barreled into him.

"Oh, Ciel! Guten Tag!" He spun me around. "Long time no see! You have grown a lot!" He joyfully said.

I effectively got myself away from the pedo bear. Father even seemed like he needed my help when he tapped my shoulder? as he folded his hands behind his back. As Klaus and Father hugged, they held a conversation.

So the whole time, I was safe.

* * *

"Ciel, I have decided." Mother said to me one day. "You are going to be learning ballet. Of course, I shall be the one teaching you."

I froze. I've always hated ballet. It was the most painful thing I've ever done. Even gymnastics is a lot less painful for me. Father just smiled amusedly, making me curse him in my mind for not trying to talk it out of his wife.

He patted my head, "Well, I have to go for a meeting now." He said, getting out of his seat. He waved goodbye and close the door, leaving me to Mother's mercies.

* * *

I was disgusted. Utterly disgusted. That pedo came across my practice in stretching. I felt dirty all over the place where his eyes roamed. Mother got up from forcing me to place my head on my knees. "How rude, interrupting our practice." She huffed. A servant came in and bowed in apology before leading the guy out. I sneered.

"That guy felt disgusting. Mother, may I go take a bath so I might feel clean from his presence?" I asked Mother, who blinked at me before beaming.

"Nope! We'll continue with your practice!" I groaned at her words.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

Avisian, my beta reader, made a good question. She felt rather uncomfortable with this chapter and asked whether or not I would ship Ciel with someone older than her. Ugh, I also feel pretty uneasy about it. So, no. I'm not going to ship Ciel with anyone until she gets a lot older. I mean a lot. So, I'm making everything canon when Ciel's about 16. Not too old and not too young. Old as in not a marriageable age yet, because from what I've heard, nobles would marry at either 17 or 18, I forgot.

I'm not a fan of SebaCiel. But more of a DiedVin, or UndeVin. (- This is adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! A new chapter. Today was Yosakoi Festival and I didn't go because I was too lazy and it was raining. I had crowds and I hate the rain. The only reason why I hate the rain is because of my god damn glasses.**

 **He, all of my friends visited there during the rain. I know because I checked Snapchat**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A new significant**

* * *

It was a rainy day. I brought Tanaka and an umbrella for us to both share.

I usually liked it when he carried me while holding an umbrella. When walking, water always splashes to the back of my leg. It makes my socks wet, which makes my leg feel disgusting with the fabric sticking to me.

Father gave me pocket money for me to spend. He warns me not to stay out for too long, not to run away from Tanaka, and be home as soon as I can.

Naturally, I agreed.

I just needed to buy a birthday present for Mother. He also needs to give one to her, but is too busy with his job that he asked me to find some gift for him too.

Mother loves flowers. So for me, I'm going to give her an Ornate Orchid. Father was going to give her violets, blue and red salvia, and one single rose.

Though I didn't know what to get her at first. Father already decided his. So I asked the florist what I should get.

Though I had to be subtle, because this era demands that I did. It's common courtesy and you can't really just get straight to the point. Father always gets to the point because he simply needs to be. He may be teaching me subtlety, but he prefers bluntly. Because there's just no point in sugar-coating anything...unless it's a snack or something.

I was about to ride the carriage when I heard something whimper. I tugged on Tanaka's collar, making him look down at me.

"Yes, Young Master?" He asked with that calm smile of his. I pointed to a direction and he followed it. He seemed pretty tense.

But what I saw in the alley made my heart melt. I stared hopefully at Tanaka. He didn't bat an eye when he complied to my silent shifted me in his arms to keep a better grip on me. And picked the box, bringing us both to the carriage.

I didn't care that setting the box on top of me made my clothes dirty. I just concentrated on that pitiful, shining eyes it has.

* * *

I proudly presented the box to Mother and Father after reaching home, leaving Tanaka to leisurely follow me at his own pace. The flowers weren't going to come until Mother's birthday, which is on May 16th. Better pre-order than order it later.

" What have you got there?" Mother asked kindly. She stared at my dirtied clothes, making a grimace, which I could care less about. Father just stared at me bemusedly.

I set the box down and picked up what was in there.

"Boom." I said seriously. Mother and Father stared.

"It's a dog" Father stated. Looking at the creature that was wagging its tail happily. A contrast from that sad and pitiful face.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm" Father replied.

"Yes, you can keep it." Mother said, exasperated by our interactions. I shrugged

"Even if you say no, I would just keep the dog anyways." I said. They both seemed even more exasperated.

"Just get a health appointment for the dog, alright dear?" Mother said gently, but I could see the twitch in her eyebrow, stating that she seemed irritated.

"Kay" I said and ran to my room to go to the bathroom to wash the dog. I didn't bother for common courtesy.

I washed it through, getting soaked often as it kept on shaking itself off and trying to lap up the water. It was difficult, but I got the hang of it.

I lifted it off of the bathtub and onto the towel, keeping a steady grip on the dog. Before wrapping it up into a bundle.

I stared at the furry black head of the dog. It doesn't look like the type of breed that I would know. I only know the top common ones anyways.

I scrubbed the dog dry as best as I could. When I was done, I let it out of the towel and it shook it's head. I would have to get a hairdresser for this.

I looked into it's soulful eyes. I tried to think of a name and decided on a simple one. One to really piss off a certain someone in the future that may or may not come.

"Sebastian. Your name will be Sebastian" I said seriously. I only got a bark as a reply.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I did my research on what type of dog Sebastian is. I tried on Australian Kelpie, Mudi, Schipperke, Swedish Lapphund, and Belgian Sheepdog.**

 **I matched the dogs with Sebastian the dog from the manga and decided on Belgian Sheepdog as it has more similarities to Sebastian.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I forgot about this and had to rewrite often as the story didn't seem to match. But hey, I suck at social interaction and completely clueless about the atmosphere or something.**

 **And sorry for the bad grammar, I don't have any beta now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Nursing**

* * *

Mother coughed, sick in bed. Both Father and I were near her bed, trying to make sure she was alright.

I was pretty disappointed, as we had planned to go on a boat trip. But too bad Mother's bad constitution made it hard for her to do anything much.

Mother didn't have much appetite, but Father insists on her eating, as long as it's something simple and easy to digest. Basically Soup broth or porridge.

No delicious things comes into mind, he said. I'd like to disagree, but because we're not in the 21st century, I was absolutely clueless

"What about milk and honey?" I asked. That's filling enough

"That's is not a meal, now is it? Speaking of which, you had been sneaking in some snacks, haven't you?" Father asked rhethorically you . I shrugged, not regretting at all. "Guilty as Charged" I spoke.

Then, an idea seemed to have come to Father's brain. And any idea that comes into his brain was not good. He lifted me up

"Today, let's do something more exciting than a boat trip!" He swung me around. "What is it?" I asked curiously. The curved smile he gave me was not good. It was not good.

"Let's play house for real"

* * *

I really pitied my godfather, I thought as I stared at him.

"Ah, Diedrich! It's been a while! How convenient that you were in England right now!" Father waved at his friend.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I CANCELLED MY RETURN BACK TO GERMANY SINCE YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD AN URGENT BUSINESS WITH ME! WHAT IS WITH THAT CALM CALM FACE?!" Diedrich lashed out at Father. Then he noticed me giving him a look full of pity. " AND I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" He shouted at me.

"It's empathy" I said " I've been with Father all of my life and I'm already sick and tired of his antics" I informed him, it actually struck me We both nodded deeply in understanding. The bane of our existence stared at us with an amused smile.

"It's nice to see my daughter and her Godfather bonding, even if it's over me." Father said, his amused smirk was still plastered on his mole face.

"Anyways, there is something I'd like to asked you" Father said with seriousness. Both my godfather and I were shocked to how serious he was.

"The food that you once made for me when I was sick. Make it again~" You can literally hear that cutesy heart at the end of his sentence

"WHAAAAAT!?" Diedrich bristled. Father just happily ignored his reaction, milking it for all its worth.

"The one you made at public school, when I couldn't leave my bed."Father said with a nauseating smile.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME THAT TAKING CARE OF SICK PEOPLE IS FAG'S WORK AND MADE ME COOK IT AGAINST MY WILL!" This poor, stressed out guy shouted, bordering high pitch with how ridiculous Father can be. He's almost like the Sherlock Holmes that Benedict Cumberbatch acted as, an annoying smart-ass who knows everything and will flaunt you with his knowledge and such, calling people who are a tad slow insulting names...Yeah. Rather fitting.

"Because it was so good, I wanted my family to taste it too" Father continued as if he didn't heard Diedrich. Though I was curious to how delicious it was. Father wasn't the type to compliment someone without at least insulting them.

"YOU CALL ME HERE FOR SOMETHING THIS TRIVIAL?!" Diedrich shouted.

"Trivial, you say...?" Oh...Father had gotten his serious tone.

"So..." Father paused. "You're saying you wouldn't care if my beloved family were to die..." Father said solemnly with sadden eyes.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT" A this point, Diedrich seemed hysteric.

"Uncle Diedrich is awful isn't he?" Father turned to face me. Ignoring the shouts of Dierich to not call him an old man.

Father winked at me and whispered his plans, softly but enough for me to pick it up even with my godfather's yelling. I was wary to even go according with his plan, but he gave me the best offer I can get.

I turned on my sparkle meter, honed since I was yay high.

"Mother's cough sounds really bad. I want her to feel better" I said, clenching one of my hand to my chest and looked at him hopefully, then clung to Father.

"Don't you have a cook in your employ?" He really tried to protest, he really did. But he should give up since it is Father.

"I do but... Don't they say that the most important ingredients is love?" Father said.

"Love? You?" Diedrich really sounded incredulous, making me snrk at Father, knowing that it was extremely a good question Father would never answer to, which the said guy just smirked at Diedrich's shocked statement.

Father started pushing his fag...ex-fag, out the door. "Now, now. Since you're already here, you might as well help us out, no?" Father chirped. I helped him push my godfather out the door because I was starting to get a lick out of his suffering. Oh God, I'm turning into Father... Gross.

"Hey! We weren't done talking yet!" Diedrich protested, trying to resist us from pushing him to where the kitchen is. I borrowed the hat from the sous chef, Father got the frilly white apron from the maid, while Diedrich has the Japanese apron from Tanaka. I must admit that it fits them quite well, especially Father. Especially Father.

"Well then, we look forward to your kind instructions" Father said, carrying me. I just lifted raised a fist half-heartedly.

"Tch, only this once, alright?" I inwardly tutted at Diedrich's naivety regarding Father. He should really know better after spending more years than I have.

Diedrich took out something and handed it over to us.

"Here's your manual. Make sure to take a good look at this." Diedrich said.

"Ah, the recipe, right?" Father rhetorically questioned as he took it.

Diedrich took a deep breath and exhaled. His whole demeanor turned a lot more serious.

He started out by properly cleaning up the kitchen...until it was practically sparkling.

I deadpanned. That was just too much. I wonder if they have rubbing alcohol or something antiseptic here.

"My...Just as you'd expect from a German" Father commented. But it seems that Diedrich ignored him as he started speaking, "Today, we'll make a non-sweet milchreis, which suits the English palate, and Eintopf" He said. I looked down at the ingredients neccessary for it.

"And for desert, we'll make apple compote." My head immediately shot up at the sound of delicious snack, all thanks to my sweet tooth. I have no idea what it was, but it sounds delicious.

But, Diedrich looked at us with such skeptical looks. "By the way, have the two of you ever touched a kitchen knife?" He asked.

"I'm not terrible at handling knives" Father said with a gleaming smile. I rose my hand up like a student in class.

"I've handled a hunting knife." I helpfully added, "I'm not allowed to touch the kitchen knife yet even if I help the maids cook." I said, not bothering to mention my cooking experience in my past life. But I can't believe that they would trust me with a hunting knife, which is bigger and sharper, rather than a kitchen knife. 47% of my hunting knife gifted to me is even sharper and bigger an ordinary butcher knife.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I feel really insulted, dearest godfather. But then, the said man proceeded to sigh. "Ah..well, since these dishes are pretty easy, even amateurs should manage somehow." The guy sighed before demanding for our attention.

"Alright, moving on" Diedrich said with aggressive seriousness. He then proceeded to start measuring the required ingredients, following the instruction step by step. I could see an aura of perfection and concentration around him.

"Goodness! A German through and through" Father commented once more. I snickered this time. The man we were teasing didnt even seem to hear us, prefering to concentrate more on his work.

Once he was done, he turned towards us. "Next up: The preparations for the Eintopf." He spoke before barking out. "Phantomhive!"

The two annoying ones that were unfortunately both called Phantomhives, spoke up in unison when called, just like how I would in class in my previous life.

But then, Diedrich seem to realise that both of us were Phantomhives and tried to change it. "Dammit...right, Vi-" He paused, reluctant. My Father brought up the sparkle meter as he smiled, making me blinded by the sight of his pearly whites.

"The old man, that is" Diedrich decided, making Father pout out his disappointment. "And here I was, expecting you to call me by my first name. Since you never have before" He practically whined. I patted Father's side in not-really pity.

"Spare me your tedious talks and tie up that pork with string" Diedrich requested.

"Leave it to me" Father replied, picking up the string and chuckled darkly. "Hogtying is my speciality." He smirked

"WOULD YOU NOT PUT IT LIKE THAT?!" Diedrich protested. I was interested in how to tie something up, so I asked Father, who began to try and show me before that killjoy made me help with the mushroom, clearly trying to prevent a Vincent Junior to ever happen.

I adsked Diedrich what was the function for hogtying the meat.

"Please do not put it that way" He almost seemed to beg before explaning the function in full detail. I stared at him blankly, I just need 20 to 30 words. I looked at Father for help as I finished the mushroom before proceeding to wash the potatoes.

Father noticed me look at him before stuffing Diedrich's mouth with a towel conveniently nearby and explained that while the meat is cooking, it would expand, making the juices run out, making it difficult to cut a perfectly round meat.

We both ignored Diedrich's screech of "IS THIS EVEN HYGENIC?!" and he proceeded to gag over the towel in his hands that were once in his mouth.

Once we finished boiling the German Pot-au-Feu, Diedrich brought us sandwiches from the leftover ingredients, actually complimenting us. But when Diedrich tried tasting it, he spat it out. Curious, I tugged on Father's apron as I wanted to try. He gave me a sip. I blinked. It wasn't that bad.

But Diedrich was dramatic. He started gagging, practically crying as he wiped the floor off of the spilled soup.

"WHA...WHAT ID YOU DO TO THIS FOOD TO MAKE IT LIKE THAT?!" Diedrich cried out. "JUST WHAT YOU'D EXPECT FROM AN ENGLISHMAN" He sobbed out. Father tilted his head in confusion.

"That's strange...I've made it just like the recipe said?" You could pratically hear the multiple question marks at the back of his question. Father looked truly lost.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!"Diedrich grabbed the pot away from that cooking disaster.

"You just have to add some spices to the Einkoph, ya know!" I piped up.

"IT'S EINTOPF!" Diedrich cried out, but listening to my words. Father and I stared at him as he tried to correct Father's lack of taste. Then, he started to chuckle. "My fag's quite the reliable one, isn't he?" Father rhetorically said. I was curious about his words. What was a fag? Wasn't a fag that man-lady thing? So I asked him.

"Well," He started "They're sort of like your brothers while you're in public school. But..." Father trailed off, gazing at Diedrich once more. "Diedrich is a rather special case" He said. I scrunched up my whole face, trying to get what he was saying. Father chuckled and patted my head.

"You'll likely go to Weston at some point as well. Then, you'll get to have them too" Father said. Those words struck a cord witin me.

" I don't need them. I don't need fake brothers" I said darkly, trying to not get overwhelmed about my past. I thought I was over this. It has been more than 5 years, more than enough for me to forget.

I didn't notice Father staring at me in silence. He patted my head once more before receeding. "You don't, huh"

"OI, YOU GUYS! STOP YOUR JABBERING AND HELP ME!" The loudmouth shouted at us. Desperate for a distraction, I readily complied while Father protested.

"Didn't you say you'd take care of everything?" Father asked, making Diedrich seem like he wants to pull someone's hair. Preferably Father.

When we made the apple copote, I was disappointed. It was practically apple porridge. I thought I was over this since I was given something like this (apple smush) when I was a baby, but I guess not.

Milchreis, was practically rice pudding. I don't know whether or not it was a desert or not, but Diedrich didn't let me get a bite of it as he served it for Mother. But I guess seeing Mother's smile at this made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

When we brought the plate, we were confused to why Diedrich started cleaning up the kitchen and didn't want to come with us, but he shouted like he'd go into a woman's bedroom. I was confused at first but medieval rules. Men shall not go into a woman's bedroom unless they are married, and yada yada. I guess I'd have to reluctantly accept that.

After Mother praised the food, I ran out claiming that I would go and play chess or something, closing the door to leave Mother and Father in the room.

* * *

I went into my room to find the food we served to Mother, in the room. I practically squealed and eagerly eat it. I quickly ran out of it and Father was right when he said that Diedrich cooked pretty good meals.

I snuck in the kitchen, making sure that Diedrich wasn't here and grabbed a plate, putting as much as I want before sneaking out, making sure that nobody -cough Diedrich cough- was here.

I brought it to my room and scarfed down on it, realising belatedly that I haven't eaten since I woke up, making it a full 9 hours since I've ate. I did exercise everday, making my stamina increase significantly, and my condition a lot better than before I exercised.

But then I chocked on the apple porridge and coughed. My condition made everything worst, making me cough even more.

I heard a knock on the door and perked up. "Excuse me." Tanaka came inside. "Oh my.." He said, looking at my room. I sheepishly shrugged

I haven't finished polishing the gun I dropped when I heard Mother was sick, There were still several others that I haven't finished polishin like my knives and some other guns, so they were all scattered on the floor.

"It's just like the armory in here, isn't it?" Tanaka said before chuckling "It's good to see you doing so well" He exclaimed joyfully.

"You've managed to eat a lot as well, haven't you, Young Master? You must have been really hungry" He said, gesturing to the two plates I snucked it. I nodded, not regretting sneaking into the kitchen.

"And Mother?" I asked. Tanaka smiled at me indulgingly. "Madam has also partaken to the very last bite. He said. I was happy.

"It would be great if we could all have fun on the boat ride tomorrow. Perhaps I'll push some unsuspecting victims into the river." I smirked. Tanaka only chuckled.

"Perhaps so. If you do so, Young Master, I would be the perfect alibi you have, so you wouldn't get in trouble" He said. Spoken like a true Slytherin.

"Now, Young Master. It's time for you to get ready to go to bed." I grimaced. After he left me alone to take a bath, I took care of everything necessary and went out. Tanaka dried my hair, rubbing my hair gently with the towel in his hands.

Once he deemed that it was dry enough, he tucked me in and blew the candles out, wishing me goodnight before heading for the door. I echoed him not long after.

I stared up at the ceiling, not feeling sleepy. I thought I was over it. I acknowledged that I was dead, I can never get back to my previous one and had to live in this one. But it hurts my heart for me to not call out for my own brother, my past mother and my past father. I miss them a lot.

I chocked back a so as I remembered the precious times I spent with them. The bad times, as well as the good times. I know that I was being unfair to the Phantomhives, but I can't help but miss the 2000s.

I curled up in my blanket and closed my eyes, trying to will myself to sleep. I miss them a lot.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the really, really late update! And I think we're all going to die...because of the on goings.**

 **Jesus Christ, I live near where the missile was shoot, so I'm not sure whether or not it's going to hit Hokkaido. Im actually starting to think that World War 3 is going to happen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is just a bunch of fillers, some bonding moments with each of the members**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Strong Bonds**

* * *

I continued on fighting against Tanaka. I could only last about 5 minutes average before my asthma attack.

It worried Mother for a bit, but she obviously saw the signs of me not getting much asthma attacks after getting a lot of careful exercises.

I dodged Tanaka's attack before being assaulted by a ball of black fur. I shielded my face against his licks.

"Well then, I suppose you should train more on your awareness rather than fighting skills" My head snapped to Tanaka, horrified. His way of awareness training was to blindfold me and throw eggs at me. From other's perspective, it may seem funny, but the one who was actually doing it? Not fun.

The Midford family and Aunt Ann had came over more than once to find me blindfolded with Father and Tanaka throwing eggs at me, with Mother just smiling and joining in every once in a while. Aunt Ann decided to go over to her and talk with her, occasionally throwing her own set of eggs at me.

The newcomers, once they got an explanation, made my life even more hell. Aunt Frances and Lizzy, they were demon spawns. Their throws hurt so bad, even if it was just eggs!

Edward was okay, Aunt Ann was okay, Uncle Alexis aims good, but _those_ other two? They overpowered their throws. It made my whole head feel sore, and I have bruises everywhere.

But I _thankfully_ doged the ones headed for my face. Though once I managed to snatch Edward's egg out of the air and 'accidentally' threw it at Father... Only to realize that it was thrown at _Aunt Frances._ Boy, that got even worst.

But anyways, getting back to reality, I stared horrified at Tanaka, horrified, but Sebastian managed to snap me out of my funk. I pushed him out of my way and shook my head frantically.

"Nuh uh. No way. Never. Nada. 嫌だ. Nein. Non.没有. " I said in every words I could possibly remember.

"If you say so, Young Master." Tanaka smiled knowingly.

"Did I hear something about awareness training?" Father peeked into the room. He must have been the one responsible for bringing in Sebastian while knowing that I was training.

"Nope. You didn't hear no _nuthing_." I replied with my hands up in the air in surrender.

Once I got to the door, my nose was flicked by Father. "Language." He smiled. I ran out the door after kicking his shin.

* * *

Lizzy came over to play. We both often see each other, and she was now careful of my health.

But nonetheless, we played chase together with Sebastian. Father had a rare day off, and Mother was nearby sipping tea.

I dragged Father to play with us, and ordered Sebastian to try and trip Father as best he can. It was hilarious seeing Father stumble occasionally. I whispered to Lizzy about my plan to really make Father trip. She was at first, unsure of the plan, but I reassured her.

I made Sebastian lie down in a certain spot as Lizzy and I pushed Father, making him trip on Sebastian and fell on his back.

We all bursted out in laughter, even Mother who was trying to hold back her laughter behind her hands.

"How cruel, all the women in my life is trying to plot against me." Father told the dog, who snorted and rolled over, making me laugh even more.

"E..even...h..he's a..against... You!" I said between my laughter. My eyes were blurry, and full of unshed tears. But a startled shout came out when Father picked me up all of a sudden.

"Is that how you like to play? Well how about this? Tickle attack!" Father started tickling me, making me burst out in laughter even more.

"Lizzy, come over and help me!" Father called out to Lizzy. "No!" I shouted. Lizzy was more on Father's side and helped him try and break my stomach.

"I give up! I give!" I shouted, making them both stop.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Mother's figure approaching.

"Look who's here" Father commented. Mother just smiled at him before pointing at him.

"Attack!" She called out playfully, making Lizzy, Sebastian and I topple over his startled self and landed harshly onto the ground.

Mother helped held him down and asked us to find a tickle spot as she could never find a tickle spot.

I took off his shoes and let Sebastian lick his foot. I dug in my elbows into a certain spot near the knee, watching him squirm. Lizzy tried finding the most mundane spots. But I was the expert.

I blew on his neck, making him shudder a lot. Then I put a finger into my mouth. "Mother, I'll be giving him the Wet Willy, okay?" I asked. Mother, confused, gave the okay sign. Big mistake.

I put in my saliva covered finger into his ear, making his shout in discomfort. I sniggered at him. Mother made a horrified shout of disbelief, making her grip on him lessen. It made him able to get out easily and take revenge on me by doing the same thing I did to him.

We both panted at each other. "You give?" I asked. "What about you, my darling son?" He asked. We glared at each other before nodding. Then smiled at each other, sparkle meter exceeding past it's limits.

"Now, dearest only child of mine. Shall we get cake?" Father chirped.

"Yes, we shall, my dearest Father who shall get fat with the amount of cake he eats." I chirped even more peppy, causing our sparkle meter to rocket even more.

He clasped his hand in mine and we walked towards the door, intent on getting cake.

"Honestly" Mother huffed exasperatingly. Lizzy on the other hand, was blinded as she wasn't use to it. It was in the gene that Aunt Frances probably didn't inherited.

* * *

Fencing against Aunt Frances was frightening. I fell down again and again, my footwork being weak.

Lizzy brought a towel for me to wipe my sweat on it.

"Aunt Frances is pretty and a strong lady." I commented. "I actually hope that you'll grow up to be stronger than her so we can fight side by side to each other." I said, making her shine even more.

"Okay! I'll work hard on my fencing skills and will fight with you! I heard from Mother that being a Phantomhive is hard, so I'll walk beside you." She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Lizzy"

* * *

I sat on Tanaka's lap with Sebastian by my side. His story telling were way better than Father's who told the most boring stories ever. It was mostly about him torturing Diedrich.

He showed me his treasure, practically a heirloom. Even if it was decades old, it still never hesitated to shine brightly. It showed how much care and effort was put into an old thing like this.

He told me of how he inherited from a previous butler who served my father and his father, one who died in the line of duty by risking his life to save my Father from an assassin and got shot in the head when protecting Father as a young boy.

The man was the previous head butler before Tanaka, Alfred Hudson. How he helped Tanaka become the man he was now and how he recommended him to the Phantomhives. I felt thankful now of the man for bringing my favorite butler in.

He had made a lot of mistakes in his youth, but as time passed and with a lot of patient teaching, he had excelled a lot of things and managed to become Head Butler in his mid 30s, right after Alfred's death.

Tanaka was thankful for the fact that he was found by Alfred after he left Japan to find work in England. But then, it got me to question something.

"Tanaka. What is your first name?" I asked curiously. He chuckled a bit before giving a smile to me. "That's a secret." He said. I whined about how unfair that was, making him bellow out in laughter.

"Now, it's time for your bed time." He said, lifting me up and tucking me into my bed.

Sebastian got up and circled around my bed covers before settling down on the foot of the bed. Tanaka blew out the candles and headed towards the door.

"Good night, Young Master."

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **No twin. I don't plan on making her have a twin because it's already too late anyways**


	10. Chapter 10

**Btw, this is just a filler chapter before we get on to Canon plot in the next chapter. I got a new beta btw. We were discussing future ideas for this fic and possibly a sequel for it. Yeah, I suck at planning ahead, so how can I plan for my own future? ㈷7㈷7**

 **Anyways, because this is just fillers, this chapter is not beta-ed at all. So sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** **Family Photo**

* * *

"Now, Now dear." Father chided, fixing my tie neatly. "Stand still as Mr. Pitt here is going to take a family photo." Father chirped, gaining a wave from said man.

Mr. Pitt, firstname unknown, was a member of the Aristocrats of Evil even if he was a freelance reporter. His duty was to sell any scoop to the highest bidder in order to basically reveal their dirty laundry and ostracize our victims against the society.

But at the same time, he was also our family photographer... He was giving me kind of the creeps. He actually reminds me of Father, hiding his true face behind a smiling mask.

This guy could be really vicious...but at the same time, take really good photo.I glanced at the guy and made a face before facing Father who began rubbing my head.

Mother giggled and pecked my cheek, helping me brush my hair down because Father messed it up.

Mr. Pitt began directing us to our position, sitting on a plush chair and just stare at the camera neutral face. Ugh, it feels like trying to take a picture for something official.

I stared at the camera blankly, only to have to blink the white spots out of my eyes after the flash came on.

"Ciel, sweetie. Are you alright?" I nodded to answer Mother, rubbing my eyes uselessly. I was so not used to the flash this life has to offer.

Then, someone came slinking into the room. A high pitched giggled resounded in the room. As I felt myself being lifted, I gave out a startled shout. But once I realised who it was by their cheek rubbing and black sleeves, I made a face.

"Not cool" I frowned at my Godfather, not the German one.

" Hello there, sweetheart." He giggled out, lifting me by my armpits at arm length to face me.

"Hullo" I replied.

"Undertaker" Father greeted, getting out of his seat with a smile. Undertaker didn't bother letting me go as he went towards Father. He then shifted me in an arm and took out a folder from his sleeves, handing it over to Father.

"Ahhh, thank you about that" Father smiled at him, but didn't open it. Maybe it was due to Mother glaring at him for bringing work to a Family bonding moment. Undertaker creepily giggled.

"A family photo? How fun~" He said. Then, got the bright idea to offer to take a photo of the both of us together. Father and Mother smiled and gave their permission. I, on the other hand, refused.

"Ciel, dear. Don't you want a photo with your godfather?" Mother asked. I shook head.

"He's like that creepy vampire I read in the folklore books." I replied my reasoning. All of the adults in the room bursted out in laughter at my reply.

"Then, isn't it great that you have a vampire godfather?" Mr. Pitt spoke. I made a face.

"Unless they sparkle under the sunlight and not melt their faces of, I feel that it is great." I replied. Ever since Twilight, my perception on vampire had changed quite a lot. I had to watch and read lots of real vampire things in the end. Like Hellsing, Dracula, Let the Right One In, Blade, and many more. I might have gotten nightmares because of some, but it helped me in healing my trauma.

"What type of a vampire sparkle, dearest?" Undertaker asked, poking my cheek with a sharp fingernail. I huffed and slapped that thing out of my face.

"...the Meyer type." I answered.

"Okay, look over here!" Mr. Pitt decided that I was obviously wasting too much time and decided to change the subject because they do not know who the f*** is Meyer.

"Smile~" Undertaker crooned, fingernails poking a cheek again. I smiled sardonically.

* * *

We were sent the picture not too long after. I decided to put the framed picture of my godfather and I, on top of my bedside table.

The family picture was put in front of the entrance. I don't know what the function is, but I guessed that it was to boost Father's ego who practically smiled brightly, like a phone light shining brightly in the dark, whenever he looked at it. Almost like 'Look, I made dis".

It was not bad. The other photo was of Mother and Father on a red plush chair. It was placed beside the family picture.

I may respect Pitt's skills, but he creeps me out even worst that Undertaker and that's something.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I'm supposed to be studying for my JLPT test, but oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, the plot is starting!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Where it all starts**

* * *

At the night of my 10th year in the Victorian Era, I ran through the burning halls in panic. I did not plan this! I made sure to prepare my weapons onto my person before running out of my room once I smelled smoke.

I yelled for Mother and Father, trying to find for them. But to no avail, I couldn't find them. But once I got to Father's office, I could only see Sebastian's corpse. I shed tears for him -he was still a puppy, a large puppy, to me even if he's already 7 years old, two years since I've found him- but ran away as fast as I could out the burning building.

So I ran for the entrance door. Ducking under burning broken woods, I made it to the entrance door.

But as soon as I flung it open, I saw a bunch of men. Probably the minions. I did my best to try and dodge them, shooting them to incapacitate and kill.

It was of no use. Two men trapped my arms and another one covered my mouth and nose with a handkerchief full of Chloroform. I tried fighting back, but me against three grown man's strength? No, my eyes became groggy, making them able to easily pick me up and haul me to the car they have.

* * *

"AHAHAHA! WE'VE FINALLY ACQUIRED THE PHANTOMHIVE HEIR!" A cruel man bellowed out to his fellow cultists, who all cheered at their accomplishment.

The Phantomhives were always a thorn in their sides. One order from the Queen, and they would attack. Getting the Phantomhive heir was just to ensure he would not take his revenge in the near future for killing his parents.

A woman came up to the man, and whispered to him. She was in charge of changing all the kidnapped children's clothes, so she was the first to make a shocking discovery about the Phantomhive heir.

"The Phantomhive heir is a _girl_?" That was the thing I woke up to. My eyes immediately snapped open and tried to get up. But I struggled uselessly against the ropes that held me down.

Murmurings echoed the place, mocking laughter was heard. I was in a new clothes, all ragged up and old blood stains in there. My blood went cold. I thought of two things. One, where in the world did they get these type of clothes in the first place. And two, Shit, shit. I thought that it might not happen, but who am I to think that it won't happen? It's fucking Canon.

I was thankful that non of them would act in a pedophilic way, and would prefer to summon a demon through that, as they would need virgin blood. Possibly a hundred, but possibly 666 virgins.

I swore to myself that I would take revenge. I didn't care. They would pay for killing children, and killing others just to get these children.

There had been several opportunities that I could have been sacrificed. But, the others thought better and instead dragged another screaming and struggling child.

They preferred mocking my family and I, of how 'superior' my family are. They insulted every single family, and family friends, making my blood boil.

I didn't really care if it was about me, but my family? I became almost like a rabid dog, biting every hand that came close to the cage.

It made them bring me to a burning furnace, two men held me down while another brought a hot, piping brander. I struggled hard, desperate to get away.

I screamed and screamed in pain as they branded me. They let go of me, I arched my back in pain, wanting something to soothe it.

They picked me up roughly and unlocked the cage I was in for these past days. They threw me in, making the bars collide with my new wounds. The children that were around me scrambled away from me as they did not want to get hit. I hissed in pain and glared at them.

They locked the cage and walked away, laughing at my pain.

* * *

It must have been at least a month. I counted the times some people had left, only coming back to make sure we didn't escape.

My hatred of them went sky high when I saw them backhanded a little girl, about 7 years old, for struggling. I gripped on the bars that held me back from just going out there and kill them, even if I know that I am out-numbered.

My eyes widen in horrified realization when I saw a boy that almost looked like me if I were a boy, and had black hair and eyes, being dragged away and taken to an altar.

The fact that that boy could have been me made realize that it could have been me. I growled. There were only the two of us left. I didn't interact with him at all as all he could do was cower in fear and was several cages away.

Once they stabbed his chest with the sacrificial dagger, I screamed in fury. I WISH THEY ALL DIE!

Then I felt it. The power that radiated from the being that showed up.

There two different types of screams that sounded through the place.

Number one, screams of disbelief, which made me think that those people are like some bunch of teenage girls who wanted to summon a demon 'just for fun'.

And number two, the screams of greed. They were all shouting about fame, fortune, eternal youth, immortality and looks. All of them were the same.

The demon glanced around before his eyes landed on me. "Oh?" He sound amused, and that irked me for a bit before realizing that my waif like stature did not seem impressive compared to a creature of power.

"You have given a big sacrifice." He said. "Now is your choice to make a contract with a demon and have your wish granted" He licked his fangs with unholy glee. I must be really delicious for him to do that. "The price to cross the river has already been paid" He crooned at me.

"I," I started, licking my dry lips and thought carefully of my wish. " I want power. THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE WHO DID THIS TO US!" I declared. I ignored someone who screamed for anyone to shut me up.

"So you're abandoning the light for the path of hell" He said, even more amused. "Fine. Let us mark our bodies with the seal." He smirked, walking closer to me.

"The more visible the place where your seal is, the more stronger the power." He informed me. "So, where do you want it to be?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Anywhere is fine. As long as it makes my request strong enough for it to be heeded." I said calmly. The demon chuckled.

"You're quite greedy, despite your small stature. " He said, caressing my cheeks.

"Very well then." He moved his hands to cover my left eye. "I shall put the seal on an eye of yours, filled with history this body of yours could not have experienced." He said before a wave of excruciating pain was felt in my eyes. I screamed in pain, shouting out that my first orders were to destroy the people in the building.

Once a massacre happen, we shook hands. " What is your name?" He asked me with a malicious grin.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." I answered him. "The one who will inherit the house of Phantomhive." I said.

He chuckled, bringing a hand to cover his chin, making me glance at the hand that was marked on "I see. That will be fine. Then, I shall take a form befitting of being in service to an Earl." He said. Before stepping out of the shadow.

"Well then" He said, fixing his suit. "Give me any orders." He bowed down, putting a hand on his non-existent heart and making sure to look at me with a mocking smile. "My little Lord."

My second order for him was to destroy the building itself so that no one would ever hear of the story.

I looked blankly at the burning building. Once it made me bored I turned to him. I asked him for three requests. That he protect me and never betray me until I get my revenge, that he obey my orders unconditionally, and finally, to never lie to me.

"Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. A relative told me that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you." I glanced at my bloodied hand, having to cover my eye that was dripping blood in pain.

"My father lost the chance. But I won't. I swear I won't" I said, gripping my fist tightly. The demon only glanced ate, uninterested at my words.

"Well then Master, shall we go back to the mansion?" He asked with a fake smile. I shrugged.

"I don't know where it is." I told him. He seemed quite surprised.

"I don't know where we are, right now, so how should I know?" I said in disbelief. "But, I have a relative in the royal hospital. Let's go there first." I suggested.

"Certainly." He said, walking to a direction. I hope he knows where it was. But then, I realized. I didn't know how to grab his attention, so I grabbed one of the tails of his coat.

"Wait, what is your name?" I asked, having to look up as he is very tall. The said demon smiled.

"Whatever my Master wish for it to be." He said. I thought of all the possible names. Well, Sebastian is the typical Butler name, and I could have his chance to call him a dog in my brain. Having a chance to tease a demon is almost a nil.

"Then, Sebastian. From this day on, you will be called Sebastian" I declared.

"Certainly. Well then, please call me Sebastian." He said, a hand over his shriveled up heart. "Was that the name of your former Butler?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"It was the name of my dog." I said. I could feel the irk coming from him. But he continued smiling. He lifted me and hopped through the forest. He managed to arrive at a remote place soon, and put me down gently.

He also stole some clothes on the way for me to put on. I refused the girl's clothes, making him huff in disappointment, before heading elsewhere to steal a boy's clothes my size.

He also brought a cloth and made a makeshift eye patch for me. Once we were done, he wiped the blood off of my hands and face before we started our way to the hospital entrance.

He followed me as I went through the hospital. A lot of people were looking at me with a disgusted look, but I ignored them and head over to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Doctor Durless. " I asked, having to tip toe to reach the desk. Soon, I heard a sound of someone falling and looked back, only to see a familiar face.

"Tanaka?!" I asked in disbelief. He seemed a lot thinner and paler. He was on the floor, having fallen from his wheelchair. The people around us were shouting in panic, trying to get Tanaka to calm down.

"Young Master! Young Master!" He shouted desperately. I ran towards him, trying to help him up, but he gripped me tightly, as if he thought that I would disappear should he let go just a bit.

"You're alive" He exclaimed, reassuring himself that I was there.

The nurse that was pushing his wheelchair managed to get him off of the ground and back to the wheelchair, pushing him towards a room.

"I hope you don't plan on giving me a scare again!" The nurse admonished before closing the door, giving us privacy.

We sat in silence, while Sebastian was standing behind me when Tanaka apologized for not being able to protect Father.

"No, it was not your fault. Did you find Mother's and Father's body?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"I see..." I trailed off. Then, Tanaka looked at Sebastian. "Your name was Sebastian, was it?" He asked rhethorically.

He handed over a pocket watch, the pocket watch he treasured and polished everyday. My eyes widen in disbelief. "Tanaka..." I trailed off, words not being able to form out of my mouth.

"Please, take this." Tanaka said. Sebastian took the watch, looking at it critically. "What is this?"

"It has been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next." Tanaka informed him. Then, he did the most shocking action I have ever seen him doing. He kowtowed to Sebastian.

"I don't know who you are, or where you're from. But please

"...please take care of the Young Master." He asked, no, begged Sebastian.

"Yes... As a butler, I will do my very best to serve the Young Master" He said, emphasizing the Master. I glared at him.

Then I heard harried footsteps heading towards this room. The door slammed open to reveal Aunt Ann.

"Ciel!" Aunt Ann rushed towards me and gripped my face with teary eyes.

"Ahh...you're so thin!" Her words were watery. She then pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad that you are fine" She sobbed out. I hugged her back.

She dragged me towards her office and patched me up.

"Aunt Ann. I want to check the mansion." I said, making her pause. "Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Well then, I will prepare a carriage for you and your butler. Where did you find him anyways?" She asked me, glancing at the said man standing some distance away.

"I found him in a box in the alley way" I joked. I could feel the ire of the said man. Aunt Ann just flicked my forehead.

"He's not that Sebastian." She admonished before dropping the question. She called out for a nearby butler of hers to prepare the carriage for me.

Another butler also arrived with a coat. Aunt Ann took it from him and threw the coat around me, buttoning it up.

We walked out of the hospital together. With her hand clasped in mine. I didn't let go as her whole body was trembling.

I thanked her for the carriage and headed inside before I was stopped by her.

"Are you really going? You should stop at my house" She fretted, adjusting on the coat. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I'm going. I want to see it with my eyes...correction, eye." I said, trying to cut a bit of the tension down.

"You should get that eye check on." She said, reaching for my wraps before I stopped her. "It's fine."I said with a small smile.

She hugged me once more. "Ciel, I'll give this to you." She handed me a ring, the same ring I've seen on Father my whole life. "The others burned down. This was the only one left." She informed me.

"Thank you" I said and waved her off as the carriage started moving. Sebastian just stared at me, as if trying to solve me.

"Sebastian." I called out. "Yes, Young Master?" He confirmed. I looked at him. "Your full name will be Sebastian Michaelis." I told him, letting an ironic grin plaster on my face.

"I hope that it is not another derogatory name" He said with an irked smile. I tilted my head.

"On the contrary." I informed him. "Your name mostly comes from a man who lived in the late 16th and early 17th century, Sebastien Michaelis, who made a literature on the classification of demons. How ironic." I informed him. He gave me a smile.

"Yes, truly ironic" There's the malicious grin I've seen at the start.

* * *

I stared at the burnt mansion. It damages were too much for it to be completely remade. It would have to be demolished before making a new one.

The carriage had already left us to go back to Aunt Ann, so only the two of us were in here.

So I just gave up, and headed towards the cemetery, where all the past Phantomhives were buried in.

I stared at the grave that was just made for me. It must have crushed a lot of people to see a grave of me with no body to be buried. I stared back at Mother's and Father's grave.

I apologized to them that I made a contract with a demon, but there was no way am I going to let the others live for making a lot of people's lives miserable, like mine.

I plucked out the weeds off of their graves, ignoring where Sebastian might head off to.

But, it was nightfall when Sebastian finally came back.

"Young Master. The sun is setting and the night wind would not be good for your health" Sebastian informed me. I got up and dusted off the weeds from my pants.

"There are inns in a nearby area. So we should-" I started before I was interrupted.

"There is no need for you to do that." He said with a secretive smile.

He led me to the mansion. The mansion that was burnt, now had fully functional lights and all that.

"What the fuck..." I trailed off in disbelief. It was one thing seeing it from a manga, but witnessing it? That's a different story.

Sebastian tutted. "It's not befitting for a noble like you to curse." He scolded me.

"I do what I want" Was my automatic response. He seemed to have ignored me and led me up the stairs.

"How could I be the butler of an Earl if I couldn't do this. And as an Earl, you are supposed to live on a beautiful mansion. " He said, opening the large door.

"Come. Starting from today, this is your Manor." He said, and gave me a smile. "Welcome home, Young Master"

* * *

"Sebastian." I calmly said. "Is that a pail of hot water in your hand?" I asked.

"Yes?" Sebastian seemed confused to why I am asking that.

"What do you think the temperature of that water is?" I still patiently asked.

"About 80 degrees." He informed me. I sighed. "Sebastian. I can't handle hot water that is more than 40 degrees. Humans do not have a resilient skin. " I informed him. "Mix cold water with that, please?" I asked.

"Yes, Young Master." He said, heading somewhere else to do what I say. I sighed and relaxed in the bathtub, not caring for my nudity in front of him at all.

He was a demon after all, and they would not care as they have seen several naked bodies that are of an older age than I am.

Sebastian came back with a bucket full of water. I made a gesture for him to pause and tested the water. Good enough. I nodded and let him pour the water down at me.

"Should I wash you?" He asked, confused. I nodded. I needed someone to wash my back.

"My wounds at the back are not healed yet, so please don't use any strength" I asked. He nodded and gently washed my back.

Once I was done, he patted my body down with a towel from who knows where he got it from. A few seconds later, my stomach growled, making me flush in embarrassment.

"Humans are low beings that will get hungry in any circumstances." He commented.

"Shut up." I retorted. " Try being starved and barely getting anything to eat while being tortured." I snarked. He didn't say anything and dressed me up.

Once I was all clean, he led me to the dining room and sat me down.

"As humans, we don't eat much." I informed him, trying to remember the details of what he did before. "And because of the fact that I was starved, my stomach can't take heavy food. So please don't make anything extravagant and just possibly congee or gruel?" I requested. He nodded and covered my eyesight of the table, and when he flicked the table cloth away from my face, a bowl of congee sat there.

"Thank you." I said. "But Sebastian, don't ever do such a thing again unless I tell you to." I said. He looked really lost.

"Why?" He asked.

"Normal butlers can't rebuild a house nor can they make food in a blink of an eye. If someone sees you, they'll get suspicious. "I told him. He looked offended.

"So you want me to do everything step by step like humans do?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not saying you have to do that, but at least pretend. Humans can't make anything without the ingredients and time." I said. He huffed.

"How troublesome." He commented. I ignored him and dug in.

I laid on my bed, contemplating what to do tomorrow. My status as a fall must have gotten out by now and I might lose my status as heir to the Phantomhive family. They'll quickly marry me off just to make the guy head of the household. But I know that he'll be an incompetent one due to the fact that they have never trained to do what Phantomhives do.

My head snapped to the door, breaking my line of thoughts. He was a demon...right? Perhaps I shall make request of this.

"I brought some hot milk. Perhaps it will help you sleep well tonight." He said, rolling a tray in.

"There are many things you will have to do tomorrow, if you wish to be an excellent head of the family and revive your household" He said, pouring the pot of warm milk into the teacup, handing it to me.

I took the teacup from his hand and blew softly on the milk, taking a sip of it.

"Sebastian. Could you erase memories?" I asked. The demon smiled at me. "If you wish for me to do." He said.

"Then, after this. I'd like you to erase everyone's memories of me being a female. It wouldn't do for me if the world knows that I'm a female. "I said, taking more sips of the warm milk, ignoring that there was honey on the tray. I hate honey.

"And what you those who were supposed to know?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What about your protection, Young Master?" He asked once more.

"Word of me being alive would only come out tomorrow, so tonight is fine." I said, handing over the cup back to him.

"Very well then." He bowed at me, hand over his black, shriveled heart, and took the cup. He rolled the cart out my door and blew out the candles.

"Goodnight, Young Master."

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Kay, I'm finally done with this. Thank you gaara king of the sand, for being my beta! I only realized that there were a lot of mistakes ever since this phone likes to autocorrect most of my words. It is sometimes a good thing, but at the same time, pretty bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before we started the chapter, I'd like to thank gaara king of the sand who helps me with beta-ing, finding information for me, as well as putting up with my bullshit procrastinating that is ridiculous on yay level. I know. But I currently am typing with a phone, and loathe typing on my phone.**

 **Truthfully, I prefer typing with a blackberry phone because even if my thumbs are big, they don't get mixed up at the most ridiculous level.**

 **I mean, who messes up the T with an E? It's freaking far!**

 **Anyways, ya. Sorry for ranting**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Letter from the Queen**

* * *

I woke up abruptly from my nightmare, huffing and puffing as I tried calming myself down. I soon squinted my eyes from the brightness and snapped out of it. I saw somebody that wasn't Tanaka or any of the staff, but then I remembered the events from the day before. I gave a last deep exhale to calm myself down before getting ready for the day.

As he gathered the clothing for me to wear today, I huffed the bangs out of my face in annoyance. This hair was getting in my eyes and getting pretty annoying. Sebastian seemed to notice this.

"Young Master, after breakfast, shall we cut your hair?" Sebastian asked with that fake smile on his face. I nodded silently before getting up and dress myself before he helps me with the rest. This era's clothes are so hard to wear that everyone needs assistance except if you're a commoner who wears simple clothes, or has help from their sisters and mother, I suppose.

We started discussing about different things for the future of the Phantomhive Household, and the lessons I am supposed to take. At first, I thought about it, but for now, I didn't want anyone for now.

It was annoying trying to find a Phantomhive Quality servant as being someone working for the Phantomhive could get them killed because of the daily invasion we get because of Father's enemies, which he has a lot of.

Then, Sebastian seemed to have a brilliant idea. "Why don't I teach you?" He asked. I stared incredulousy at Sebastian's reflection as I couldn't really stare up at the demon himself because he was cutting my hair.

"I haven't lived this long for nothing." Sebastian smirked. I sighed.

"I thought immortals would usually not bother with mortals as they have such a short life. Just because you're older than my own great-grandfather, it doesn't mean that you know just about everything." I said, intentionally insulting him. I could see the irritation on his face.

"Well, let's just try it out." I sighed

* * *

We both had difficulties with each other. I also lectured him on table manners and butler duties. Unfortunately, we didn't pass each other's expectation due to us making mistakes every so often.

What irritated me the most was the daily intruders. How that demon killed was messy, loud and annoying. I would've thought that they would be a silent killer, only making loud and messy kills when they're bored...or I think that Sebastian was just pissing me off.

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" I shouted at him from my window, irritated at having my rest disturbed and it made me sleep deprived because it has been on going since news that I had came back reached England, and possibly the mainland. I like my sleep.

Sebastian tried making some excuse. But I wasn't having it. I also lectured at him about killing off every one of the wanna-be assassins without getting any information for who wanted my head.

Though out of all my lessons, I liked the horse riding the best right after shooting once I got a hang of it. I was able to shoot off with the horse, Sebastian following close behind just in case.

He finally made tea and coffee just the way I like it instead of it being brown water. With the money, I made him buy see herbs so that I don't need to buy those tea bags. I wanted to try make my own tea for fun. But only in my free times was I able to do that, which I barely have thanks to the sadistic doofus who makes me study daily so that I can get 100 on it

When I had finally aced my Latin, French and German worksheet, it made Sebastian pretty pleased from what I could tell. I mean, a demon just humored a typical Japanese circle for doing a good job. Except that its mostly used for children still in elementary. Some people would put it as a habit, mocking them, or just as a joke.

I sighed. For now, this would do good.

* * *

Lizzy came bursting in. Running towards me with teary eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S REALLY YOU, ISN'T IT?!" Lizzy wailed, gripping me tightly.

"I'm home, Lizzy" I didn't move to hug her. She moved back enough for her to observe me.

"You're so thin!" She cried out, horrified. I shrugged. She started crying even more, realization lighting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! If I was strong enough, I could have found you and help you sooner!" She wailed. I gently hugged her.

"It's not your fault. Nobody had the power to find me. But don't worry. They're never going to bother me any longer." I said with loathe in my words. It made Lizzy pause and grip on my shirt even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the news that you've come back because I was at Germany for the fencing tournament." She sobbed. I shook my head, patting the mentally younger girl's head.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzy." I said, trying to calm her down.

She didn't allow me to be away from her sight and once I did, she was in hysteric. Even when going to the toilet, she never left me alone. She made me sleep next to her and would cry if I didn't.

She joined in on the lessons taught by Sebastian, who was amused that I was doing all these stuff with my 'fiancee' prior to marriage and tutted, what would Aunt Frances think.

I kicked him in the shin for that. He didn't react except his smile turned even more rigid and annoyed. It made my day.

At night, Lizzy crawled into my bed. She tried sleeping by herself but was in hysterics due to the fact that she thought that everything was a dream. And when she woke up, I disappeared.

I let her stay in my bed. Sebastian only checked in once at the disturbance before wishing us goodnight and left.

Lizzy hugged me tightly, as if trying to shield me from the world. "Ciel?" She whispered softly. I hummed to answer her.

"I think that I'm going to ask Mother and Father to let me really marry you." She said, making my eyes bugged out.

"What?" I harshly whispered. She tucked her head into my neck. "I want to be strong enough to protect you so you will never be kidnapped ever again. Ciel, you've changed. You became a lot bitter. " She spoke sadly. I carefully listened to her reasoning. "And even if you are a lady, I can stay by your side as your side. Your left hand Lady, as Sebastian already took the right." She reasoned.

"Also, if we make this deal, we both can find a lover we love on our own. Sebastian is strong and fast enough to hide your gender if it ever comes out. But... I wish I could do that." She whispered sadly. I stared at her with an eye.

"But at the same time, you wouldn't be able to wed the man you love. Is that still what you wish for, Lizzy?" I asked solemnly to her. She looked at me in surprise before nodding.

I sat up, making sure to glance at the door and not show my contract to her.

"Sebastian" I called out. In a matter of seconds, he knocked on the door. He peeked in the room with a candleholder in his hand. I ignored a startled Lizzy and gestured him to come closer.

"Inform Marquis Midford that Lizzy has requested to really marry me." I informed him. The butler looked surprised. Observing his reaction, Lizzy sat up and began explaining the reason why she wanted the engagement between us both.

Sebastian just smirked in amusement. "Shut up, otherwise, I'll order you to marry someone hideously ugly." that got him to frown and shut up.

* * *

Lizzy and I looked up from the game of chess we are playing, her losing and pouting while I was smug and winning.

"Young Master, I have a letter from the Queen, herself." Sebastian announced holding out a silver tray with one teeny-tiny letter.

I raised my eyebrows and got up from my seat, Lizzy smiled and got out of the room, knowing when I need privacy.

I walked over to Sebastian and took the letter from him, opening it with an opener Sebastian handed to me right after seeing the seal for myself.

I quickly read over the contents and smirked, pleased with the results but at the same time, upset.

"It looks like I'm going to have to dress up fancy." I groaned, having to think about all the design of clothes I have to use in order to present myself to the Queen.

"Well, why don't we get to it right now?" I gulped at the sadistic smirk Sebastian's giving me.

"But it's not until 2 days later?" I tried to give out an excuse.

"All the more to find an outfit fit in front of the Queen." I awaited for my doom at those words.

I sat still awkwardly as Sebastian zoomed about, trying to get a perfect outfit, but it seems that it doesn't have that pang you get when you look into the gaze of something cute, that would probably try to murder you, whether it be a dog, or a cat, or a bird, or a crocodile.

Lizzy was helping Sebastian, inputting some comments to blend into the outfit each time.

At first, she started lecturing him that he shouldn't see a pure woman's naked body until she's wedded, but I commented that I didn't care and he doesn't even care either. We just like to get things done.

That made her pause and apologize to Sebastian before discussing with him what clothes I should use.

I sighed as another set of clothes was put on me.

Finally, I was able to get out of everything when it was dinner time and bath time, but even then Sebastian and Lizzy were still not satisfied at the result. It kept on going until it was 10:46 and Lizzy started yawning.

Sebastian ushered us to bed after we change our clothes into pajamas.

Sebastian told us both to sleep well and that he was going to continue finding the perfect clothes for me.

I sighed and just thanked him anyways, Lizzy squealed and made him promise to show her the clothes later so she could cute-ify it.

I groaned as Sebastian promised and blew out the candles.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **As gaara king of the sand had commented, it is a pretty short chapter. I know. This is all typed with a phone and barely any help of the manga to help me pick out the details and stuff.**

 **Also, I have a Tumblr account, evilshallprevail. If you wanna message me, ask me questions about some fics, or possibly some spoliers, you can do it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have wrote this before, but because of some stupid button I accidentally pressed on my mom's laptop, I accidentally closed the tab, not having the chance to ever save the chapter before it was too late. I gave up for a bit, before deciding to continue.**

 **Anyways, this has 3,608 words excluding the author's notes. I think that it satisfied my beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Queen's Watchdog's Duties**

* * *

The next day when Lizzy and I woke up, ready for the day, it turns out that Sebastian had called the Phantomhive tailor, Nina Hopkins, to come and take my size for her to make an outfit for me. Her taste was eccentric to the others, but for me, I was used to it because of my previous life's experience. Compared to some of the others I knew, she was just okay, not at all eccentric. Perfectly normal.

Ms. Hopkins was of those who knew of my gender - as only those who have served under our family for a long time are told of my gender when it was necessary.

I glanced at Lizzy who was practically vibrating in her seat in excitement to see me getting dressed up for tomorrow. She had those sparkles in your eyes that you can't help but groan and accept your fate because you know you can't fight back against enthusiasm. I sighed.

* * *

It was the day of the Special Decoration Ceremony, and Ms. Hopkins, as always, had exceeded my expectation. Even Sebastian was impressed. The clothes she had made for me was out of the ordinary. And unlike the 21st century that were recently stagnating, but kind of trying with ridiculous materials, her designs were what made it special.

Lizzy was in the other room, trying out the outfit Nina had made for her, exclaiming that she was adorable. I knew that that was when I had to pay extra for Lizzy's dress. Sebastian was also in the other room helping Lizzy with her corset, who was embarrased but suck it up because I have no clue how to put it on as I never had any opportunity to learn.

I glared at the mirror, glaring at one specific thing that reflected back at me. And that's how Sebastian found me.

"Glaring at an unfortunate thing in the mirror, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with hidden barb. I scoffed.

"Look at what I'm glaring at." I stated. He noticed that I was staring at him from the reflection. His eyes twitched in annoyance. Another point to me. My eyes trailed back to the brand mark on me, his gaze follows

"Does it still hurt?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow

"Do I look like I want a tramp stamp?" I rhetorically asked. His mouth opened to answer but I cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question" I stated and he finally shut up. I stared at the burnt skin a bit more.

"Sebastian. When Lizzy goes home, remove this ugly thing. I don't care if you have to cut a bit of meat. I can always just wrap it up with bandages and claim that it was from that incident" I said, Sebastian bowed.

"Certainly" He answered. He walked to me and styled my hair for me while I buttoned up my shirt. Once I was done dressing up, I stared back at the mirror.

"It suits you well, Young Master" Sebastian complimented me as he held out a cane that contains a knife in it.

"Thanks." I blandly said and stared at the mirror and grimaced

"Ew, what am I? A wanna-be pirate captain?" I whispered under my breath, hearing a slight chuckle from Sebastian.

"If it makes you better, the pirate captain looks a lot more hideous, rather than feminine, and has a foul odor as they do not have a lot of resources out in the sea." Sebastian helpfully supplied. I stared at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Thanks" I sarcastically said. Sebastian only smiled.

We both went out of the door together, only to hear a loud squeal. Sebastian and I only had time to turn our head before I was barraged by a hyper girl in a frilly dress.

"You look so cute, Ciel!" She squealed, squeezing me tight only once before letting me go. Almost as if restraining herself, she kept her hands close to her chest.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous, Lizzy" I complimented her, she beamed and twirled around. "Thank you for paying for the dress for me even if it was only for you at first" She said sheepishly.

"No need to worry about it. As long as you're happy about that dress" She nodded, her smile getting more brighter.

"I'll treasure it." She promised. I smiled softly at her and held out an arm.

"Shall we go now?" I asked her. She hook her arm in mine and nodded.

"We shall"

* * *

When we got to the Buckingham Palace, whispers started breaking out. Aunt...Marquis and Marchioness Midford, along with Edward ambushed when the Marchioness caught sight of me to walk towards my way. We went into a private room specially for the person being decorated to have some privacy and comfort. As soon as we came in, the Marchioness stopped in front of me and reached out to hug me.

"I'm glad that you're safe." She whispered, squeezing me once before letting me go to head over to where Lizzy was cowering, behind Sebastian

Marquis Alexis rushed over to me and bawled, thanking God that I was safe. Edward didn't join in with his father, but I would spot his glassy eyes full of unshed tears.

Since he didn't join in, I made him. He protested at first, but reluctantly settled his head on mine, as I was shorter than him.

"Welcome back, Ciel" He murmured before letting go, his face red before I remember that he was practically a virgin boy. Always blushing at the sight of a lady's skin, even if it was just a peek.

Before they left, they headed over to Sebastian. They thanked him for saving me, the Marchioness lecturing him for having a hair that gets in the way and makes sure to use products to keep his hair back, before making him swear that he'll keep me safe. Yeah, he will, just to preserve his meal.

After they left, Sebastian let out a chuckle. I gave him an annoyed glare, thinking that he was mocking me.

"What is it?" I sulked. He shook his head.

"No, it's just...Thanking God would be too much when he should thank a demon instead." I snorted.

"I suppose so." I said, not saying anything else.

"Well? Are you ready to take the title away from Marquis Midford?" Sebastian asked, knowing how hard it would be for the noble Marquis to handle the blood stained status of the Phantomhive. Even if it was just a bit until the time comes when I would take the title and the job that comes with it, it would be too difficult for him. I nodded.

"Well, let's get the show rolling."

I ignored all the whispers, all the stares - only concentrating on the Queen, kneeling in front of her in allegiance. I'm only following her orders because if I don't, I would likely be killed or arrested, which would trouble me a lot. Too much of a bother.

The Marquis passed the duty of the Phantomhive to me, being the closest male relative I have left. If Father were still alive, he would have been the one to pass the mantle down to me.

The Queen gestured for me to come closer to her, which I heeded. I heard the most shocking thing I have ever heard in my life. "Don't worry. I know that you're a girl." She must have seen my shocked face when I stared at her. She chuckled into her hand. "Us ladies have to stick with each other." She whispered with a wink. I nodded dumbly and stood up to bow at her and left.

What just happened? I stood up and bowed silently to the Queen, leaving as soon as the ceremony ended. I will have to ask Tanaka about this once he is able to leave the hospital, as soon as possible.

I walked down the hall, getting away from the crowds I absolutely loathe. Not even Lizzy was able to get me to stay if I don't want to. The symptoms of being a introvert still in me.

"Now that you're officially an Earl," Sebastian started to talk. "The status, the wealth, the happiness. They're all yours now." Sebastian said that usual tone of his. But, it sounds a bit….sinister.

"What do you think?" He asked me all of a sudden. What do I think? _What_ do _I_ think? I just didn't care about that tripe.

"Would you throw away such foolishness such as revenge and live on in happiness like this?" He questioned me. I paused, not sure if he was insulting me or if he was seriously just asking.

But, I gave it a thought. "It doesn't sound that bad." I hesitated. "But, I didn't come back here to obtain happiness, you know?" I turned around to look back at him.

"As most people say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I looked straight at him and smirked. "And that way, I'm going to attain revenge in a way that would make some people shiver in fear in the Phantomhive name." I didn't want to admit that I needed his help so I just decided to skip on that and onto the real Ciel's word. I shifted to one side of my hip to bring out more of the sassiness.

"This is an order Sebastian. You will be my sword and shield…...and bring me victory!" I yelled out. Sebastian smirked and knelt down to my height, head bowed down. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, my Lord." He took my hand and kissed it gently. "I will surely deliver you the crown of victory."

* * *

There was a large sound of crash that came from beneath us when both Sebastian and I were alone in Fath….my office, reading the newspaper. I jumped, making my tea spill everywhere and burning my tongue.

I blew on my tongue as I stuck it out.

"Tsebatian, fhind out who it ist." I said, inwardly scowling at the mess I've made caused by tea. I was not allowed to have coffee by both my parents, and then Sebastian who was clearly amused at my bemusement at him not being able to get my glorious coffee.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving. I thought for a while before I decided to head to where the source of the sound is.

Sebastian seemed to be fighting some albino guy. I racked my thoughts of where I've seen him and his partner, another albino. Then, I groaned. The double Charles, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps. I actually prefer the quiet one as he was less notorious because was the one who damages things more.

"Sir. Phipps," I stated without any amusement to the albino standing behind the fight. Said man greeted me politely. "Please tell your partner to pay for my broken window." I quietly pointed out the damages. The barely hanging broken parts swung as the wind blew before it fell down. We both just stared at that before I stared at Sir. Phipps blandly.

He spouted out a number before we debated on the amount of money needed to pay for the damaged. Once I was satisfied with the number he gave out, I shook his hand to agree with his decision.

But then, another thing broke. Sir. Phipps and I clearly winced, both for different reasons. Him, the loss of money. Me, the broken things I have to replace. I was irritated by breaking all my things while Sebastian was clearly trying to avoid the damages by taking more blows to himself and redirecting the hits someplace else so he wouldn't damage anything more, which was clearly ineffective.

I was very, very irritated. glanced at me and winced. I took out my gun from my pouch and shot at Sir. Grey, making him stop in his relentless attacks at Sebastian to look at me irritably.

"Sir. Grey , just because you're chosen as the Queen's PSO, it doesn't mean you start damaging other people's' houses just because you think you are entitled to it!" My voice increased in volume the more I shouted. I was pissed. He was also pissed so he went towards me. I kept shooting at him, making him have to dodge the shot. As soon as he reached me, Sir. Phipps stopped his attacks and shook his head at the guy, making said guy stop and scowl at me.

"Well, since you both are here. What the fuck do you want?" I cursed at them, not bothering to break out with the politeness.

Sir. Phipps silently handed me a letter, but due to my irritation, I snatched it from him. "A love letter from the Queen." It may have simmered my anger down a notch, but not enough. I flipped the letter back to back, observing it. I didn't bother thanking them for such unneeded duty as he could have sent it with the mailman or something. I silently handed it over to Sebastian.

"We will be heading back right now." Sir. Phipps gestured for Sir. Grey to get out, crudely saying. The irritating, bull headed man went out first by the damaged window. But,Sir. Phipps as began heading out the window, "Please send the bill for the….damages." He quietly said and left. We both stared at the damages before Sebastian asked me. "...'Love letter'?...Young Master?"

"It is a duty request disguised as a Love Letter, as in capital letters." I explained as I stepped over the broken glass in disgust, picking up a piece.

"Young Master, allow me." Sebastian tried to pluck the glass piece away from my hands. I shook my head and gestured for him to hand over the letter.

At first, he didn't get it until I had to verbalize it. I use the glass to crudely cut it, imagining it as an insult towards those delivery boys, and opened the letter. I read the love letter.

"Well, what does it say, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. I groaned once more. "The duty of the Queen's Watchdog starts now."

* * *

We were to head over to Germany, where the Queen suspects that there were illegal experimentation happening in there.

Before we head to Germany, I sent a letter to my godfather that I was visiting.

He sent a scatting reply that I should have sent a letter that I was still alive and to visit almost immediately, even if it wasn't a social call. And that I have him gaining early gray hairs and converted him to stress eating. And that I shouldn't be just like my father, only telling the date and time when visiting, and no simple 'Can I visit?'. That got him worked up a lot.

I sighed as I folded the letter on the way to the train station to get a ride to the docks to get to Germany by ship. It was a long ride, so Sebastian was helping me brush up my skills on the language. Once we arrived at the location, I immediately searched for Diedrich who told me that he would be picking me up.

I was able to pick out a tall man who looked as if his glare could penetrate through cement. "Hi Godfather number one" I called out to the man. The man glared at me before sighing, gesturing for me to come closer to him. And I did.

Once I came closer, he rigidly hugged me, as if he wasn't used to hugging at all. "I-I'm only going to do this once." He stuttered. I gave him a cheshire smile.

"Awwww, Is dearest godfather feeling shy?" I cooed. He stiffened before walking away stiffly. I snickered into my hand.

"Is everyone hugging you going to be a common occurrence?" Sebastian asked bemusedly. I nodded. "I am, after all, still just a child." I replied, but then unfortunately, he smirked. I thought over my words and scowled. "I'm the youngest looking middle-aged woman you'd ever find in history" I sniffed. He was about to retort back when Diedrich called out for us to follow.

Just as we were about to reach Diedrich, I softly replied that Sebastian didn't count. He didn't say anything but I could feel the amusement rolling off of him.

Diedrich helped me get into the carriage. I sighed inwardly, even if he knew that he was supposed to treat me like a male, he just couldn't help but not get rid of his gentlemanly duties towards me.

"So, who is this?" Diedrich scowled, observing Sebastian who was seated next to me. "This," I said, doing a chop on his pectorals as hard as I could, "is Sebastian Michaelis." I said. Sebastian unfortunately did not feel a thing and just smiled. I should have just stepped on his foot.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and bowed. Diedrich seemed to want to bark something at him but stopped.

"I am Dietrich Von Bern. Pleased to be acquaintances with you." I was surprised. My godfather must have seen my expression because he scowled.

"Your father must have kept on using my English name, rather than German. But, that guy can never speak German without a horrible accent." Di...Diedrich -I'm just going to continue this- grumbled.

"This is also the first time I've heard of your last name." I said to him. Sebastian seemed to be inwardly laughing, by that shaking body of his. I jabbed my elbow into his gut secretly.

"Bah, I hate the fact that I'm named after a hero from a German legend" He grumbled

Then, he seemed desperate on changing the subject, so he began trying to find out just what exactly am I doing here in Germany. I told him about my duties inherited from Father. Diedrich just sighed, looking a lot more older than he was.

"Brat, you're just in your double digits. I'm going to lend you help, however I can, even if it is a small thing." Diedrich promised. I blinked as I was a bit surprised that he acted like that, but thanked him. He was a member of the Aristocrats of Evil, after all. His duty was to watch over any suspicious movements in the mainland while the Phantomhives were stuck watching over the UK.

"We've arrived." Diedrich suddenly announced, making me break the train of my thoughts.

I saw the Von Bern mansion. My bags were picked up by Sebastian who soon followed after me and Diedrich.

Diedrich called out to a servant and whispered something to her, gaining an answer back which seemed to satisfy him. I raised an eyebrow behind his back, but left it.

"Here's your room." My godfather opened the door to reveal a room. I scrunched up my eyebrows and observed the room carefully before grinning lazily at the German.

"Awwww, you do love me." I cooed at him, ignoring the startled squeak of a servant that I knew was far used to his scowling expression, which darkened even more.

"No! And what type of a godfather would I be if I couldn't even do this for my godchild?" He rhetorically questioned me. He looked at me in the eyes and said. " I'll need to leave now as I could only get out of work enough to fetch you from the docks." He scowled and left to where his office is. He stopped in the middle of the way to turn around and shout at us. "If you need to go out, wait until I can go before we leave." He shouted before stomping his way out. I snickered before heading inside.

The room usually was never personalized for any guests coming. But if the host personalizes one room for the guest, it meant that they were welcome to come anytime and it was their room for them to have.

But I have to say that Diedrich has really outdone it. He actually remembered my favorite color and the time Father and I rambled useless stuff when Mother went back to bed after eating. I remembered that Father rather favored the shades of purple while I, the shades of blue.

Diedrich must have not really remembered which was which with him just barely listening to the both of us, trying to mute us out.

So, seeing the shades of blue and purple blending into together like a tone makes me amazed. The bed sheets and the bed curtains were soft pink. I rather like that color. I sat on the bad with a thump, feeling the blanket beneath me.

"Sebastian?... Do you know what material is this?" I asked the demon, making him place down my bags and walk over to my bed to feel the blanket.

"It seems to be fleece, Young Master." Sebastian said as he stood back in place. I thought of the pros and cons investing this. I made up my mind.

"Sebastian. When we get back, remind me to buy some of this blankets." I smiled in satisfaction when Sebastian nodded. I laid down on the bed and just enjoyed my time with the soft blanket. Ignoring Sebastian's presence with the help of the blanket was amazing.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Oh mah god, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to just keep doing the Mr., Ms., and Sir., without the whole thing beind erased, usually replaced by a fullstop or a comma.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I forgot that I did this yesterday, so here is a new chapter for y'all.**

 **Ugh, I caught a cold and suddenly have some lymph nodes. How the hell does virus get under my chin?**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Finnian's Tales**

* * *

I woke up with a groan as Sebastian woke me up. I looked at the guy with bleary eyes as he opened the curtain.

"Is it time or something?" I mumbled into the pillow and slowly start to get up out of bed. Unlike the canon Ciel who preferred to drink tea right after he woke up, I prefer to wash my face because my eyes barely works in the morning.

Sebastian slowly led me to the joint bathroom and led me to the sink. I washed my face and held out the towel. Once I was more awake, he started talking.

"Sir. Von Bern has found out the location of the experimentation site." He informed me. I nodded my head to let him know I got it. So I started strategizing in my head, following where Sebastian was leading me.

He pulled out a chair from the table and I sat down on it, taking the cloth on the table and placed it neatly on my lap.

"Good morning." I mumbled to my godfather, who grunted back at me and continued on eating. There were times where I almost missed my aiming towards my mouth, but I managed to continue.

"Ciel, after you are done, make sure to visit my office." Diedrich said before getting up and away from the table. I waved my hands to let him know I heard.

Once I was finished breakfast, I went back to my room, inwardly snickering with the fact that I made a huge detour back to where I was staying at. I made sure to brush my teeth, watch for my bad morning breath, and head to Diedrich's office.

"You're finally done?" He asked me, a bit snappy. I shrugged and told him the truth, making him sigh.

"Well, do you have anything on how to infiltrate their site?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Distraction and infiltrate or just waltz out to their front doors?" I asked. He stared at me with this face that seems like he is in disbelief.

"You can't be serious on the later?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I did pack a lot of the big guns." I admitted to him and faced to Sebastian.

"Those are there, right?" I asked for confirmation. Sebastian smiled.

"All your Springfield Model, the Sharps rifle, and the Colt's New Model revolving rifle are all packed in 2 different bag and dismantled." Sebastian informed me. I looked back at Diedrich all proud, which he sighed even more at me

"Nah, just joking." I said, making him sigh in relief.

"We're just going with the first as Plan A, but the latter as Plan B." I declared, making him groan into his hands even more.

* * *

We got to a Baron's house, where Diedrich suspected the experimentation is going on. He tried to get me some backups, but I refused, knowing that Sebastian was more than competent to get us in and out safely without any harm.

He and I split up. Compared to the Canon!Ciel, I was far more competent that that feminine boy. I went up to where the location of the underground entrance was suspected to be while Sebastian was to keep away other guards nearby.

I heard the bush nearby rustle and I readied my gun and shot at that direction, making me feel gratified at the sound of pain the person I shot was making.

Sebastian quickly stood next to me.

"Someone is coming." He warned me. So I stood in place, away from the entrance and ready in case I had to defend myself.

The door that was disguised as normal grass covered dirt flung open and there stood a bald and bloody boy, frozen in place like a bunny.

"Master, please step back." Sebastian fastened his gloves, prepared to kill off the experiment, but I stopped him.

"What's your name?" I asked interested. But I remembered soon. This was Finnian. That future Phantomhive gardener who couldn't control his strength. He just stared at me curiously, so I changed the language and inwardly beating myself up as obviously he couldn't remember his original name.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked in hesitant German. He stared at me a bit longer before nodding. I smiled briefly before ordering him to come with me. He kept on staring, but followed me. I knew he was curious and confused, but I didn't bother saying anything else.

* * *

"Another stray, Ciel?" Diedrich asked me with a sigh, making me shrug in response.

"He was the only one alive there, what was I supposed to do?" I replied back to my godfather. He just sighed even more heavily.

"You're going to get me gray hairs at this point." He raised an eyebrow, "Well? What are you going to do with him? You can't even fluently speak German and even if you say you can, your accent is atrocious." When he saw me try to retort. I thought about it and shrugged again as that was the truth. I could write and read better in German rather than speak it.

"So?" I asked uncaringly. He just stared at me like I was killing him, which I probably was, internally.

"Sebastian will watch over him, for now." I smiled, knowing that Sebastian had gotten more annoyed at me. "He will be a Phantomhive servant." I mentioned to Diedrich, making the both older males twitch for the same reason: Irritation.

"Are you sure he will be safe for you?" He asked me, looking at me dead in the eye. I nodded.

"I hope that you are making the right decision, Ciel." He said before shooing Sebastian and I out.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked rhetorically to Sebastian as we walked down the hall to where I was staying at currently. He let out an uncomfortably but gratifying -for me- smile. "If that is what my Master wish for me to do." He said. I let out a slight smirk but hid it as quickly as possible, but didn't say anything.

* * *

As soon as we were done with the mission, we began packing for our trip back home. Diedrich was barking some orders for someone to get me some things for the trip on the way, and kept on hovering around me, asking if I needed anything. I shook my head.

"It's fine, Diedrich." I tried to assure him.

As we left for the carriage, Diedrich yelled at me to quote 'keep on writing letters to him, no matter how boring and simple it may be' unquote. I snorted at his words.

"YOU BETTER!" He shouted. I waved at him through the carriage window and sat back down. The Diedrich's coachman will bring us all the way to the port where we are going to board our trip back to England. Finnian was looking outside the window, looking at the scenery in awe. Well, I would have been in the same situation if I had not been allowed outside.

As we boarded the ship, he was looking at the water in even more awe, asking questions in rapid German, which I could somewhat understand.

Sebastian was beside him explaining what was what to Finnian.

During the whole trip, Finnian spent his time outside looking at the ocean. I ordered Sebastian to be around him just in case anything ever happened. Good thing I hid his mark with a high collared jacket for him.

* * *

We arrived at the manor after getting a ride from the Victorian version of Taxi. It was okay, but annoying with how loud the coachman was. As soon as I paid him, I quickly walked away from him, fast but dignified. Finnian seems like he was about to faint with all the enthusiasm he was showing because of the garden.

Sebastian, Finnian and I separated ways. I was okay with going around without him as it was a safe place in this manor, with Sebastian super inhuman senses and all, I think that he would be able to get to me quickly if he feels like it…..yeah, suddenly I'm not that reassured.

I went to my study to try and find that book Mother had read for me.

I smirked victoriously once I found the book: Fennian Cycle.

But first…. I sighed as I stared at the huge amount of paperworks that had been left to me by Sebastian….as well as write a letter to the Queen that I have finished her request.

* * *

It wasn't until 3 months later, where Finnian had finally gotten used to the job and the English language. I watched through the window of my office where Finnian usually is. Sure he would make lots of disasters just by not paying attention at the littlest details, but he got the work done.

I ordered Sebastian to bring him in when I decided that he really needed a name…. Actually, I forgot that I had to name him...

As soon as the demon left, I took out the book from the drawer of my desk. I think I was missing something. I shrugged it off and smiled when Sebastian knocked on the door. Just right on time.

"I'll give you a name." I smiled at him. He looked at me bewildered, as if not understanding what I was talking about. "A name?" He asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to be Number 12 forever do you?" I asked rhetorically. But I smiled at his hair. His still short but pretty hair. "You have a nice blond hair." I said and placed the book in front of me.

"A long time ago, people with blond hair was called 'Finn'.", I started, " The protagonist of this tale was also named that because of his beautiful golden locks." I said, just to feel a bit poetic, but really, I felt pretty grossed out saying that.

"Resembles you, doesn't it?" I smiled softly to myself, remembering his future self. A dense, but selfless, kind boy. " 'Finnian' is the name I want to give you." I said. His eyes shined, full of unshed tears. He repeated the name to himself, as if he was never allowed one. Oh wait..

"I'll give this book to you." I said, holding out the book for the newly christened Finnian to take. "I hope you can learn how to read soon. Is that ok, Finnian?" I asked softly. The boy gently took the book from my hands. He nodded rapidly, holding the book to his chest as if it was his most precious treasure, but unfortunately, he also crushed that one

"Yes!" He said.

"Oh? This is the first time I've seen you make a human expression." Sebastian commented. "However, you still need to talk more like a servant, as well as adjusting your strength." He said, eyeing the crushed book in Finnian's arm as he escorted the blond out the door.

"I will work hard!" Finnian said before running off, probably to the garden. As soon as he left and the door closes, Sebastian gave me a bemused look.

"What?" I thought in amusement, but knowing what he would say next.

"A little exaggerated, but it is a fine name." He started, " At least…" He gave a pitiful look to me. "It's better than the name of the dog." He almost seemed to whine.

"Meh, I took Sebastian from a crab." I lied. "But I took your name from the author of 'Histoire admirable de la possession et conversion d'une penitente'." I said as I took out the book gleefully from the same drawer as I put the 'Fenian Tales'. I was genuinely surprised that I have this book, but considering Father's reputation and connections, it wasn't that much of a shock.

Sebastian raised up an eyebrow, but he never said anything else after that.

* * *

Half a month after that day I gave Finnian his name and book, that I got a letter from the Queen as well as a newspaper. On the headlines, it read out

 **8 NOBLES SHOT DEAD WITHIN A MONTH**

I was mildly surprised. These were people who have fingers in too many pies, making some others hold a grudge on them. I suppose I, myself, might be the next target, but with Sebastian, I don't think I have to worry much.

I opened the love letter, reading the familiar cursive handwriting.

 _My Dear Boy,_

 _How have you been? It's been quite such a long time since we have met at the Decoration Ceremony, so I do hope that you come by and drink some tea with me. I am quite worried about you. There has been too many nobles having been shot down, and with no prepentrators at sight. I do hope that you would be safe from whoever it is hunting down nobles. I would mourn for the loss of another child that was still too young managing everything that was meant for an adult to do._

 _Victoria_

I swiftly got up from my seat, softly placing down my cup on the saucer. Sebastian looked at me.

"Is it another case, Young Master?" He asked me. I nodded.

"We're going to research everything about this assassin before another murder takes place." I said. "Understood, Young Master." Sebastian bowed before we headed outside. I grinned, it has been quite a long time since I've taken another case. I wonder what's this one going to be.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yay! We got** **Finnian now. Next story is you know who. I'm planning on adding more servants because only those people aren't enough for security since when I saw the list of what the Victorian nobles have as servants, there were a whole lot I didn't want to read.**

 **Also before anyone asks, I will not reveal Ciel's gender to the trios just yet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I had to redo this at least twice due to gaara king of sand and I being not really satisfied by the first one. Well here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Chinese Smugglers Arc Part I**

* * *

Sebastian and I took Finnian with us as we went out, leaving the manor empty. Tanaka hadn't return from the hospital yet, but was getting better after several visits.

We left to investigate the reasons for the deaths of the nobles. I managed to….persuade the Scotland Yard to give me the files of the victims about their recent activities. I didn't really care who were they and which status were they of. We also went into the morgue to find out how they were exactly killed. Of course, since I was a child, they immediately tried to complain and put up a fight, but after all I've been through? This was child's play.

What I found out was that they just came from abroad, China specifically. But somehow, they were all killed.

I hummed in thought as I thought about my past life about the BBC Sherlock, where the people who were killed were smugglers and…..stole something? Ugh, I'm sooner or later losing my memories. I better write the Kuroshitsuji history I know.

"Sebastian, remind me to buy some notebooks." I said idly as I shuffled through the files of the victims.

"Very well, then." He said, bowing a bit to me before helping me piece out the scene. I told Sebastian about what I thought about them being possible smuggler and one of them stole something valuable of their and wanted it back.

"That is one of the possibilities. But it might be because all of these people are very….." He hesitated in describing an object for them, so I helpfully gave out some suggestions. "Prudish? Idiotic? Misogynist freaks? Racists?" I pointed out. He gave out a slight smirk but instead said that they were prideful. I snorted unladylike, yeah, to a certain extent.

"So you think that they might have insulted the wrong person, causing them to hire a competent assassin?" I asked, pointing out the precision of the bullets that went through the victim's body. He nodded.

Finnian, who was quietly reading Fennian Cycle for the nth time, poked his nose out of the book and bounced over towards us. I smiled softly, he was slowly gaining his canon self. His eyes roamed over the body of the deceased before pointing at the mark right at the center of the victim's forehead.

"Isn't the assassin a sniper?" He tilted his head, seemingly confused. "Because if it is nobles, how do they get close enough to the victim to be able to shoot them?" He asked with a morbid childlike curiosity. I glanced at the bullet wound once more. If it was close range, then there would have been burn marks. But this time, it is a sniper. But if a noble has always guards around and their garden was just like a low heighted one, then I wonder how far were they able to do it.

"They were mostly killed in their homes or public settings. So where could the perpetrator could have possibly shot from?

"Sebastian. Find places where the sniper could have shot from." I ordered. Sebastian placed a hand on his darker than obsidian heart and bowed lowly,

"Understood." He said before walking away from the morgue, leaving Finnian and I to ourselves. I watched Finnian poke the corpse's body in interest before leaving it alone to read his book. But before he could touch it, I stopped him and took out my handkerchief.

"Don't dirty your hand intentionally, Finnian. You will ruin your book this way even faster with all the germs coming from the body." I said as I took his hands daintily and wiping it with my handkerchief. Finnian only stared at our hands in curiosity before nodding, heading back to read his book once more.

* * *

When Finnian and I left the morgue, we started to interrogate the last people the victim was talking to. They weren't very helpful. So we went to Chinatown. That was the place that they visited last. While I know that they were smoking Opium and doing illegal stuff, it's not my division to correct it. The only mission I have from the Queen is find the killer, and that is all.

It was up to the Scotland Yard, after all. And they were doing too much of a slow job that Her Majesty had to interfere and send me on this, even if I was just a kid. Geez, this must be what Sherlock must have felt when he had to work with the most idiotic policemen like Anderson and Donovan.

I paid for whatever Finnian wanted and needed, making his eyes shine a lot at the culture differences.

Finnian and I looked up when we heard a commotion. There were 5 men pointing at us and shouting something in Chinese….I better start learning Chinese. I quickly held Finnian's hand and urged for him to run. He ran to fast for me to catch up, so he scooped me up onto his back and ran, dodging the people in his way.

Unfortunately, Finnian took the wrong turn and we were met with a dead end. I placed my hands on my gun underneath my coat, prepared to take it out and shoot with it.

"Come over here if you want to live." I heard a voice say. I looked around to find the voice, only to see a door from the building open.

"Finnian." I silently ordered. He nodded before heading towards the door, highly on guard.

I was met with what seems to be a brothel as well as an opium den.

"Welcome~" I was met with the owner of the voice. His eyes were closed, and using a green colored Changshan.

"What business does the Queen's Watchdog have with us Chinese?" He asked me. I stared at him, gesturing to Finnian to calm down before taking out a copy of the files I have and handed it over to him. He hummed in thought as he flipped through the pages.

"These people were all murdered by the same sniper. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they have been to China before returning back to England." I said.

"Oh?" The Chinese started. " That is curious." He commented, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Do you at least know why? Otherwise, we're just going on our merry way out." I sarcastically said.

"That depends on how much you're going to give me." He said, his eyes opening into a slit to glint dangerously. He was challenging me, hmm.

"That also depends on whether or not I should report about this-" I said, waving to the smoky atmosphere in the room "-to the Scotland Yard." I threatened with a slight smile.

"Oh? I could just kill you right now." As soon as he said this, most of the prostitutes looked at me, preparing for a battle just in case. I fingered the gun I held in my coat, but decided against it. Instead, I prepared my stance I was taught by Tanaka in Bartitsu. Finnian also stiffened in anticipation to fight the girls.

"Maybe, maybe not." I hummed out. The tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. But it all deflated with the man bursting out in laughter

"Ahahaha! You amuse me!" He laughed. In surprise, I stumbled a bit before standing up straight.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I never even had any intention to kill you anyways. You amuse me, Xiǎo kān mén gǒu." He said, confusing me even further. Was he insulting me? I don't know. I seriously have to learn Chinese.

"Well, I'll scratch your back, as long as you scratch mine. Deal?" He said, holding out a hand. I glanced at that hand cautiously, before slowly extending my hand and shook it.

"Deal." I nodded.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I introduced myself.

"I am Liú." He said. I tried to pronounce his name, but I couldn't, making him amused at my troubles

"I am called Lau by the English, since they have the same troubles as you." He said amused, but I ignored him by muttering the name under my name.

"I'll get it right." I scowled.

"You don't have to say my names several times." He said coyly, making me pause for a bit before I got it, making my face turn red.

"Shut it!" I scowled, kicking him in the shins, making him exaggeratingly jump on one foot as he clutched the leg I kicked.

"Can we discuss about it right now?" I asked. He stopped in his antics before gesturing me to go into his office.

* * *

When Finnian and I were leaving, Lau had given me a folded paper.

"What's this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"It's a list full of people that might be targeted next~" He said and pushed the two of us out. "Bye bye! I hope you come soon for one of our goods instead!" He said. "No way!" I scowled at him, making him laugh. He waved at us before closing the door. I sighed in annoyance. I turned around to find Sebastian waiting for us. I clicked on my tongue.

"You're late." After having to spend more than 2 hours around L-Luu….Lau, I was in a bad mood. I didn't bother say his name, him realizing that and teasing me, making us waste a lot more time. Come back again, he said. No. I hope I don't ever have to come back to ChinaTown.

"My apologies. There were some difficulties. " He bowed. "But you were not harmed in the first place." I scowled even more.

"Whatever." I sighed before gesturing Finnian to come along. We walked down the road of ChinaTown, guards raised just in case those people came back.

"Y-Young M-master, could we get more of that dumpling?" I whirled around to see Finnian fidgeting. It was the first time he bothered to speak in English. I nodded and turned back my eyes to the road. Well, if it was a reward he wanted, that I shall give it.

* * *

When Sebastian brought us to the crime scene, he stood in the victim's path and asked. "Where would the sniper be if they were standing just like this and the bullet had gone through the side of their head?"

I pointed at the direction and blinked. The sniper has got to have a good eyesight if it was from that far. The garden just about the size of a soccer field, maybe smaller. I had to squint from here to the nearest possible place where they could have shot the victim from where I was standing.

Sebastian started spouting out about some guns that I have never heard about being manufactured by some illegal weapons dealer, that fits the description of the weapon that was used to kill the nobles. I stared at Sebastian in expectancy.

"Of course, I have procured some of them, and it is all currently in the manor, Young Master." He said. I gave a thumbs up at him. Haaa, How lucky I am to have something that I like being given to me for free and I don't need to pay for.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Do you know the feeling of wanting to really buy something, but having to pay for it? I really hate it when buying anime merchandise. It's so expensive. Like wow, you wouldn't believe how happy I was when finding a file that usually costs about 1000 yen, but it was instead 700 yen. I was pretty happy by that.**

 **Oh, and I bought that 2018 Snow Miku T-Shirt during the Hokkaido Snow Festival. I haven't worn it yet though, since it's still too cold and I don't want to use it for sports.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! The awesome sniper maid is up! I forgot to put this up once gaara king of sand sent it to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Chinese Smugglers Part II**

* * *

In the carriage, I opened up the file that Lau had given me. At the front page, there was just one name on it that made me snort. It was heavily emphasized and underlined several times. I know this name; the man whose name was written down here was a nouveau riche who had acquired a sum of money somehow, but now I know why. This person must be the instigator for everything.

From what Lau had told me, someone had stolen from Qīn Bāng, or the Green Gang as the British calls it. It was worth a fortune, but nobody knows who was it from. So the only choice is to get all the other men, who turned out to be also smugglers; whether it was drugs or something else, to try and retrieve back the object.

Most of them were nouveau riche, as no true nobles would ever dare to get their hands that dirty. They wouldn't do the dirty work, they would just hire the thugs before getting their hands on them.

But anyways, the Green Gang must have known that one of them stole from them, but didn't know who, so they decided to pick them off one by one.

So, I told Sebastian who was driving the cart to take us to the location of where the next victim's location might be at.

* * *

"What could the Queen's Watchdog possibly want with me?" I resisted the urge to sneer and spit right at his face. The arrogant twit sat in the way a haughty but bored King would. Does he have like a god complex just because he became a nouveau riche?

"You, Jim Reiner, might possibly by the next victim." I said bluntly. He stiffened with caution before relaxing. "And I take it that you're going to be my bodyguards until the killer is apprehended?" He asked me. I contemplated in my mind. I would just possibly detain him or outright kill him once we captured the sniper….the latter option sounds a lot more appealing to my patience with how much he was rambling and how much I was ignoring him. Sebastian stood by my side the whole time with Finnian right beside him.

"Sure…." I said offhandedly, knowing that I really didn't make a promise. And there's the loophole there; 'until the killer's apprehended' he said. I smirked inwardly.

"Fine. I'll prepare a room for you." He said and waved in a maid who took us to a room. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before realising that I have to be separated from Sebastian and Finnian when the time to retire comes. I knew I wasn't safe in hostile territory and with the threat that the killer might come.

But once we were on our own, I started giggling before bursting into laughter, making both males seem worried for my mental health.

"Jimothy Reiner." I giggled. Jimothy….No wonder he calls himself Jim out in the public. It seems that Lau knew his full name, and chose to inform me of it.

"I pity that fool. It makes his name worst in comparison to mine." Sebastian said in pity. Finnian just looked at us in confusion. Oh, that innocent boy, not knowing when the right time it is to sadistically laugh….Though maybe some people might have thought that he was named by his mother, not me, and named with some meaning in it, not knowing that he was named after a dog, a creature he hates due to them being loyal to the very bone.

"So then the time to play the waiting game." I grimaced. I hate to be kept waiting.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door, making me look up from my book I was reading. Sebastian came in along with Finnian who poked his head into my room.

"Is it time?" I asked. He nodded. I haven't dressed in my nightclothes at all, so I was fine with going out in this. We went out into the garden where Sir. Reiner was talking to one of his business partner who came at a convenient, yet at the same time, an inconvenient time.

I ordered Sebastian to go near Sir. Reiner and his partner, so he could see where the assassin might be situated at. Thankfully, I was on time. There was a loud bang that made several birds flee from their resting place, and Sebastian catching the bullet. I caught a flash of red, making my interests perk up.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Capture the assassin alive." I commanded. Sebastian knelt to the ground with a hand on his chest. "Yes, my Lord." He said before racing after the assassin.

"Finnian, we do not know if there are other accomplice. Protect them." I looked at my new servant who nodded before positioning himself right in front of the cowering men.

I reached into the inside of my coat, taking out a disassembled gun before putting them together as quickly as possible, preparing to shoot in case of hostile.

To my left, I could hear a rustle in the bushes before I shot at it. A man's agonized screams was heard before he revealed himself by thumping to the ground dead.

I heard Finnian lifting up a boulder nearby and threw it at a tree, knocking down and killing two men painfully. Thankfully, none of them were pro at anything. Just some bunch of hired thugs and goons.

Sebastian jumped to the ground into front of me, dodging a boulder that Finnian threw at him when he thought that he was an intruder. Good thing that Sebastian was not human, or else I would have lost a competent servant.

"The assassin, or should I say, she has been apprehended." Sebastian leaned down to whisper in my ear. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, Sir. Reiner. Now that the culprit had been caught, we will be heading our way back." I said and left with Sebastian who went to retrieve the carriage, as well as the downed culprit.

When the carriage arrived, Sebastian opened the door for me and helped me inside. Finnian went inside with me as there were no place for him to sit in the front, with the assassin there and tied up.

When we arrived, Finnian was distracted by the call of the birds and went off to where they were, while Sebastian carried our...guests, to an empty room. I went off to my office at Sebastian's insistence at finishing my paperworks. I took one look at the piles of paperworks and sighed.

* * *

"Our guest is awake. Should I bring her?" Sebastian commented to me. I dainty sipped the rosehip tea that has been prepared for me. I nodded, making Sebastian leave to retrieve her.

While he left, I started writing the plot of Kuroshitsuji. Even if it was vague and not really detailed, I suppose this was better than nothing. It has been more than a decade since I've even watched it, so I have some excuse.

Sebastian came in with a struggling red haired woman who perked up my interest. So Meyrin had finally came into the picture.

She seemed to be cursing me in Chinese. How I know? Sebastian commented that she had a filthy mouth unbefitting a lady. I just raised an eyebrow at him. I sometimes curse and yet he doesn't even ever comment on that.

I looked at the file Lau had given me. I have not been given an opportunity to read this all. So I rifled through the pages and found the one that I wanted.

I think Meyrin had never been given a background history, either that or I forgot, so I was interested in her history.

An English orphan being taken in by one of the triad and raised as a Chinese. Forced to do a conditioning, not unlike how the Black Widow's from the Avenger, and ran away. But unfortunately, since she was conditioned to become an assassin, she could only be that and became a freelancer.

I closed the folder before looking at the woman who was struggling against Sebastian's holds.

"Meirin." Original Ciel, you are so unoriginal, I thought as I ignored her stiffening. Just replace the 'i' into a 'y', then it would result in an English name...kind of. "I could understand why you would run away from that place." I started. The woman stopped struggling before glaring at me. "What do you know of pain!" She yelled at me with accented English. I stared at her with pain filled eyes.

"More than you could ever know." She at least had it better. I had to rely on a demon for help, in exchange for my soul. She could escape by herself. Having to hear pained screams, pleading for help. Adults touching children in places they aren't supposed to know until they were much older. Being tortured for several months before we could ever have the mercy of death.

I shut my eyes to drown out the memories assaulting me. When I opened my eyes, I saw her horrified looks.

"I could give you shelter, protection, food. But in exchange, you swear loyalty to me and serve under me only." I said. Meirin paused to think about it before nodding.

"I don't want to be Meirin anymore. Meirin was just a girl who was used by the triads to get rid of people they don't like." She said. Well Meirin, looks like you will have the name Meyrin.

"Then, because adapting to a new name is hard, You will be Meyrin, M-E-Y-R-I-N." I said. Her eyes started tearing up before sobbing. I took out a handkerchief from my breast pocket and handed it to her, ordering Sebastian to let her go. At once, the rope fell from her as he stepped back.

"It is hard being a woman in society. What is the first thing you want as a woman free from the triads?" I asked her gently. She sniffed and wiped her tears on my handkerchief. "I...I'd like to use skirts, please." She said. I nodded and looked up at Sebastian.

"Call for Madam Hopkins." I ordered. He complied to my order, bowing then leaving the room, leaving me with only Meyrin. Meyrin just stared at the ground silently, unable to comprehend the situation that she is not killed at all.

I sighed silently in my mind. At least I don't have to forge any citizenship and identity due to being in a different era. Sometimes, the only requirements needed in this era for a job is the ability to be able to work. It kind of matters if one of them loses their limbs as they would be fired immediately.

As a 'gentleman', I directed Meyrin to sit right in front of my desk. She was still silent the whole time, not bothering to resist my ushering. Once she was seated, I went back to my desk and started writing again.

* * *

"What nice size, nice body!" The lesbian pervert started gushing over Meyrin, groping her, causing the poor redhead to squeak in embarrassment.

"Ms. Hopkins. Please stop molesting my new maid." I said tiredly, massaging the bridge of my nose. While she was great in her works, her personality and sense of space sucks.

"Awwww." She pouted, but immediately got to work with her assistants.

Once she was done, she quickly left my mansion, but not without gushing over Meyrin once more before Sebastian quickly thr- showed her the way out.

Sebastian showed her to the maid's quarters while I headed back into my office, in silence once again. Since I was more competent than the Canon!Ciel, I didn't need Sebastian to bodyguard me everywhere. I had my guns, my wits and my sarcasm with me.

I wasn't finished with my writing….and paperworks, so I had no choice to do it. I sagged depressingly as I thought of how much stuff I had to do.

* * *

I looked up from my paperworks to look at the window and gasped. It was already really dark and I got too absorbed in finishing the paperworks. I groaned and rubbed my sore wrist. But if I get like this, I wonder what made me look up. So I looked around, my feet taking me all the way back to my garden. To my surprise, I saw Meyrin sitting alone on the servant's quarter's porch. I looked around to see whether or not Finnian was here, but when I didn't spot him, I decided to go near her. We both didn't say a word to each other, not knowing what to say.

"I was 7 when I was adopted into the Triads." She started. I stared at her, a bit surprised that she willingly shared her past, but looked away from her, to give her some sense of privacy.

"I thought that they were normal parents, normal British parents. But instead, once I got out, they didn't hesitate to transport me all the way to China and hand me over to the Triads. I didn't know why they wanted me out of all the children when my hair was easy to spot." She said, her eyes glazing as she was lost back in her memories. "It turns out that they wanted me for my eyesight. I'm far-sighted, so they trained me to become a sniper. I can't see anything that are at least 15 centimetres away from my face." She held her hands to the distance, eyes squinting at it.

"To 'not be weak', I was forced to fight and survive with all of the girls that they were training. Whether they were older or younger, it doesn't matter. If I spared their lives, I would soon hear of their deaths not soon after by the trainers. It was because they were _weak_." She bitterly spat out as if it was something to be reviled.

"I had to kill, pretend, _obey_." She choked on her words, starting to sob into her hands. I didn't know what to do at this point, as I was socially awkward, so I just patted her back and started speaking my story.

"On my 10th birthday, they killed everyone, burned my mansion to the ground, and kidnapped me." I started. "I was brought to a cult who wanted to summon the devil to grant their every wishes. They would brand their 'sacrifices' like one would brand a horse." I subconsciously touched my own brand mark. I haven't gotten around to get rid of it yet because of all the fuss and stuffs about my own company, having to deal with the public often calling me a fake because 'the real one died', and accomplishing the Queen's requests.

Why haven't I keeled over from all the stress? Well, I think I'll have to thank Sebastian for that, I suppose.

Meyrin seemed to have stopped crying, the occasional sniffs and hiccups have signaled it. "I had to sell my soul to the devil in order for me to get out of there. I'm thankful that they didn't do anything to me unlike the other 'sacrifices', because I was a 'special' one, and they 'didn't want to taint me'." I shivered. It was gross. Most of them were old and fat, with some pedophilic tendencies. I sometimes think that they were just desperate since their wives hate them or something. There were some occasional pedophillic women who joins in. I bitterly smiled. Thank someone that nobody really believes in all the myths. Meyrin would have thought that I did something bad to escape, never thinking that I was literally meaning what I said.

"Young Master." I looked around to see Sebastian behind us, stepping out into the porch where us girls were sitting on. Settling the candlestick on top of the fences, he bent down and placed a blanket over my shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the open." He said with an amused grin. I knew that he heard what I said. I didn't care.

"I'll be heading back now." I said and gave one last pat to Meyrin's back before leaving with Sebastian who picked up the candlestick once more

"Feeling so human now?" He asked me. I scoffed at his remark. "I only did it so she could trust me better." I said, trying to convince myself otherwise.

"Is that so." Sebastian didn't sound convinced, and neither did I.

We walked back to my bedroom before he said something I didn't notice.

"Young Master, did you go there barefeet? That's not good, we'll have to clean your feet." He said, lifting me up into his arms. My face went red as he did, but even if I struggled, he didn't relinquish his hold on me, so I reluctantly stayed in his arms.

He settled me down on my bed before heading to the ajoined bathroom to get a bucket of warm water and two towels.

After cleaning my feet, I settled into my bed. He blew out the candle before heading towards the door. "Good night, Young Master."

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Okay, so there might be British spellings and stuff. I leant mostly British-English with only some few** **meager American-English words, so sometimes, I make some mistakes during my tests and all when I went to an American-English International School. It was hard to adjust saying 'Mr.' instead of 'Sir.'. Sir is more shorter than 'Mr.', so most of the people in my British English School use it because they're either too lazy, or its because that's what we call.**

 **So I'm bringing some of it back just for this fic, since it's a British oriented one.**

 **I might make some more mistakes in the others fics, so if there are, please ignore it.**


End file.
